


Hot Co-eds in Your Area!

by rosetintmyworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Always a girl Chenle, Always a girl Donghyuck, Always a girl! Huang Renjun, Chenle is a girl, Donghyuck is a girl, Dream is Co-ed, Genderswap, Girl Chenle, Girl Donghyuck, Girl Renjun, HRVY - Freeform, Harvey and RenJun Make out, Inappropriate Jokes, Just a fun thing before they graduate, Make Out Session, Mark is already graduated but he is sorely missed, Mentions of Masturbation, Multi, Nomin are already an established couple, Periods, Polyamorous Norenmin, Renjun is a girl, The issues that arise out of that, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: NCT Dream are a Co-ed unit and a group of kids just coming of age.What's the worst thing that could happen?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 160
Kudos: 487





	1. Let Me See That

Renjun flicked her long black hair behind her shoulder as she looked through the calamity of her room. They'd been running back and forth for all of their schedules, and she could have sworn that she had more underwear left.

"Na Jaemin!" She yelled, stalking out of her room. 

"What?" 

"Where's my shit, you panty sniffer?" She yelled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why would I take clean panties?” 

"How do you know I'm looking for clean panties?" She asked and Jaemin gave her a shit-eating grin.

"Because I already washed the panties I stole last week," he teased and she swatted at him before turning around.

"Jeno!" She called and he peeked his head out of his room.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly. 

"Have you seen my underwear?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. I thought Jaemin returned them last week?" He answered and she groaned.

"Where are my underwear?" She asked before stopping.

“Lee Donghyuck!” She called through the dorm. 

They were a Co-Ed group. Renjun had thought that coming to the company, she would join a girl group like Red Velvet or something, and the thought at the time had been something comfortable. 

But SM had wanted a group for the younger trainees, and a group unlike many that were out at the time, and thus, NCT Dream came to be. 

It was kind of cool to be a part of the group, and they had been together for so long that they really felt like a family. 

Because of that, they joked a lot, and certain members took liberties because they felt entitled to each other’s things. 

“Huang Renjun!” Donghyuck called before the teen stepped out of the bathroom, running her hands through her hair as she put it into a bun on top of her head. 

“Don’t  _ Huang Renjun _ me,” Renjun said, crossing her arms as the girl walked past her and sat on her bed.

“I’m going to fucking murder you,” Renjun complained under her breath before stalking behind her into Renjun’s room. 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Donghyuck asked and Renjun narrowed her eyes at her. 

“I wish I could say that my panties are in a bunch, but they’re all missing,” Renjun complained and Donghyuck raised her eyebrow. 

“Did you check Jaemin? You know he’s a panty sniffer,” Donghyuck said teasingly and Renjun gave her a deadly glare. 

“I’m just kidding. I know where your underwear went,” Donghyuck said, lounging back and Renjun went to the bed, grabbing her hair and yanking on it. 

“Ouch, let go,” She whined before looking up at Renjun. 

“Where are my underwear,” Renjun said through her teeth and Donghyuck pulled away, rubbing at her scalp sorely. 

“I was on my period, and you only wear granny panties, I had to use them,” Donghyuck said with a pout.

“Use your own period panties,” Renjun complained.

At that moment Jisung walked in. 

“And I’m out,” Jisung said before walking out of the room. 

Renjun rolled her eyes at their immature maknae before looking over at Donghyuck. 

“I don’t have any. Besides, it’s not like it matters, you don’t even get your period,” She whined and Renjun narrowed her eyes at the younger girl, wondering if it would be socially acceptable to slaughter her where she stood.

“Well now I don’t have any underwear,” Renjun complained and she scoffed. 

“That’s a lie, you have all of that underwear I bought you,” She said faux sweetly and Renjun looked at her scandalized.

"Those aren't underwear, those are pieces of floss held together with decorative ribbon and a prayer."

"Look. Just wear them, we literally have to be out in ten minutes and you haven't showered," Donghyuck said and Renjun sighed, opening the forbidden drawer where She kept all of Donghyuck's 'gifts'.

"Ooh, let me pick out one for you to wear," Donghyuck started and Renjun frowned at her.

"I'd rather let Jeno pick one out for me,” She said and Donghyuck raised her eyebrow. 

“Oh, I know you would,” She lilted and Renjun blushed. 

Renjun had a crush on Jeno, it was quite obvious. 

Of course, She wasn’t the only one who had a crush, because she was pretty sure Jaemin and Jeno were something, which sucked because as much as she liked Jeno, she kinda also really liked Jaemin, and it was a lot to face so she did what she did best, insult the boys and ignore any feelings that she thought she had. 

“I’m going to shower,” She said, reaching blindly into the drawer and hoping for something that had a little more coverage than the width of a fingernail.

They were rushed out of the dorm as soon as Renjun got out of the shower before being whisked on a plane. 

She didn’t even have time to think about what she was wearing, and how much she wanted Donghyuck Lee to suffer because they were rushed right onto the stage as they got there. 

  
  


“I’m tired,” Jaemin complained, flopping into the bed. 

“Too bad we have a v-live to do,” Jeno said and Jaemin sneered at him. 

“Who died and made you leader?” He said and Renjun dropped onto the bed with him. 

“Mark Lee,” Renjun teased and Chenle sat on the corner of the bed, Jisung curling up behind her, resting his head on hers as they played a game on their phones. 

“We would only be so lucky,” Donghyuck replied, throwing her tawny auburn hair behind her back as she sat down on the bed. 

“We have fifteen minutes until the Maknae have to go to bed, let’s get this started,” Their beleaguered manager said and Donghyuck sighed, rearranging herself on the bed so that Jisung was in her lap. 

Chenle scooted in next to Donghyuck so that she could be near Jisung. 

Jaemin got on next to Chenle, Jeno scooting in next to him and Renjun sighed, sitting on the bottom of the bed as they began the Vlive. 

It was really informal, which was the way they preferred V-lives. 

It was literally just Dream in their pajamas, talking to czennies, but mostly talking to each other. 

It made it more natural and less like they were working. 

Renjun laid on the bottom of the bed, her head facing the group as they talked. 

“Renjun they can only see the back of your head,” Donghuck read from the phone and she flipped her hair to look at the camera, wiggling her body a little to get comfortable from this position. 

She was kneeling on the floor, her torso on the bed. 

She heard Jaemin and Jeno whispering behind her and she started to turn to look at them when Chenle said something about Donghyuck’s abs. 

“Do you remember when Renjun unnie-” Chenle started and Renjun joined in on the conversation.

“I thought it was fast enough, but czennie really giffed that moment,” She complained and Donghyuck sat up. 

Donghyuck was the curvier of the three girls. Renjun was small and petite, while Chenle was athletically built with legs for days. 

Donghyuck was thin too, but her body was built wider than the others, and her assets were just a little more than the others. 

“I have abs too,” She complained and Chenle began chanting. 

“Show us! Show us!” 

Jisung joined and Renjun began to roll onto her side so that she was facing Donghyuck to encourage the girl to lift her shirt. 

Jeno grabbed her hip, sliding her onto her stomach before pulling down the back of her shirt. Renjun blushed, turning her head into the blanket for a second before looking back up at Donghyuck who was looking at her with a slightly quirked eyebrow before changing the subject. 

She got off of the bed, squeezing in between Jaemin and Jeno to join the conversation after being warned by staff that she kept turning her head to the camera.

“I can’t believe you told everyone we were sleeping in the same bed!” Renjun said to Donghyuck, smacking her upside the head and Donghyuck gave her a look. 

“What was I supposed to do? Lie and break Czennies hearts? We’re a family, what’s wrong with family sharing the same bed,” She said and Jisung threw himself back on the bed. 

“For one thing, it’s illegal,” He offered and Chenle slid into bed with him, her dark blonde hair tied back in a ponytail as she stared at a basketball game highlight. 

“For another, it looks like SM is too cheap to get two rooms,” She said simply. 

“They are though?” Donghyuck said and Jeno got into bed. 

“Still you shouldn’t say it, nice save by the way Jisung, the appalled face really sold it,” Jeno said and Jaemin slipped in beside Jeno. 

“Yeah, it looked like you hated even the thought of sleeping near a girl, by the way, Donghyuck, you get the bottom of the bed for being an absolute idiot,” Jaemin said and Donghuck huffed, laying at the bottom of the bed. 

“This is unfair, and I hate you all,” She complained. 

“Yeah yeah, just get to the bottom,” Renjun said and Chenle curled her feet up, putting her airpods in her ear.

“Please don’t snatch any toes tonight,” She said and Donghyuck pulled on Jisung’s baby toe. 

He let out a scream, kicking her away while calling for her to stop in his scared manner. 

“I make no promises,” She said before pulling her sleep shade over her eyes. 

“Renjun get the lights,” She called and Renjun rolled her eyes, getting off of the bed and turning off the lamps in the room. 

“Which side do you want?” Jeno asked softly and Renjun shrugged, shimmying out of the pajama pants that she’d been wearing. 

The last time she’d done a night time Vlive, it had been her and Chenle in shorts, and they were deemed a little too provocative by staff, so she had to wear pants. 

Of course, she wasn’t about to wear pants and a sweatshirt to bed with five other people, she’d get gross and sweaty. 

So she was just wearing a t-shirt that she found in the bottom of her drawers that she was sure once belonged to one of the boys. 

“You can sleep next to me injunnie,” Jaemin said cutely and she rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t try anything funny,” She warned him before trying to maneuver between Chenle and Jaemin. 

“No on the other side, between me and Jeno,” Jaemin said softly. 

“Her favorite position,” Donghyuck called out and Renjun reached down, kicking Donghyuck in the stomach before rolling back over Jaemin to fit between the two boys. 

Donghyuck pulled one of her toes before turning over onto her stomach and getting into her sleep position. 

She heard everyone else drop off into sleep, their snores permeating the air but she couldn’t fall asleep. 

Part of it was because she had become hyper-aware of the fabric wedged up her butt, and the other part was the fact that she was currently trapped between two of her crushes/bandmates as she laid with said fabric wedged up her butt. 

It honestly felt like one of those raunchy teen movies, only there was nothing cute, or sexy about that scenario when she was in a bed with five other people, and she was in no way shape or form trying to seduce anyone.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Jaemin asked and she groaned.

“Why are you still awake?” She asked and she shrugged. 

“Just sitting here, thinking about my favorite book, moby dick,” Jaemin teased and she punched him in the chest before rolling over to face Jeno. 

“No surprise you’re thinking about dick, go to sleep weirdo,” She shot back at him and Jaemin gave her a fake laugh. 

“You know, Me and captain Ahab have a lot in common, right Jeno?” He said and Jeno opened his eyes. 

“Right, because you both spotted a whale tail,” He said with a goofy grin and she scrunched up her face. 

“God, that was probably the worst thing I’ve heard from you Jeno. And I can’t believe you set him up for it Jaemin,” She said, before rolling back over to face Jaemin.

She felt Jeno’s hand smooth down the back of her T-shirt and she realized mortified that he was pulling down her shirt.

How long had her shirt been up-

He did it during the vlive-- what if czennies saw her underwear-

“What happened to pure innocent Injunnie?” Jaemin asked and she questioned why she liked him. 

“She’s about to do twenty years for manslaughter if you don’t shut the hell up,” She said, embarrassed and he cooed at her.

“Pink’s a nice color, It brings out your skin tone. It’s really pretty on you” Jeno offered bashfully and unhelpfully.

Renjun pressed her face into the pillow to hide the stupid blush from that backward compliment. 

“Oh my god, either go fuck in the bathroom or shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep,” Donghyuck complained from the bottom of the bed and all three of them looked at each other one more time before kicking her again. 


	2. Berserk Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle's Berserk button is Jisung.

Chenle was grateful for each and every fan. 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t true. 

But she was grateful that people loved Dream the way that they did. 

She knew that they weren’t really seen as a ‘good group’ and they constantly had to fight to be seen as much as NCT127. 

Nothing against 127, she loved her ge’s. She tolerated Donghyuck, but still, it was something she noticed. 

The company treated them as lesser, but that wasn’t where she was going with this. 

She loved her fans. 

But sometimes-

They all had their berserk buttons. 

They all had things that made them rage. 

For Renjun, it was disrespect and being embarrassed. It was one of the worst parts of her personality, and the reason that Chenle hated playing games with her. 

She was the worst sport and would pout and cry any time she lost. 

Donghyuck’s was Mark Lee. 

She didn’t know what it was about the boy that made her so mad. They could be best friends one minute, and the next she was cursing him out and threatening to kick him in the balls. 

Jaemin said she was just pulling his pigtails, but Chenle scoffed at that, because there were things Donghyuck was, and being able to hide her interest was not one of them. 

Jeno’s was everything. 

Literally everything. 

To be their softest hyung, he sure did get angry a lot, throwing his clothes around and growling, although she wasn’t sure if that was because he was so aggressive, or if all the protein that he was eating was going straight to his brain. 

Jisung laughed at that joke. 

Jeno did not. 

Jisung didn’t have a berserk button.

That was a nice thing. 

Even if he looked like the type to be mean, and the purported ‘evil maknae’ he really wasn’t. 

He was soft. 

Jisung was too nice to be mean, and he was so afraid of everything and Chenle laughed at him about it all the time. 

She liked to tease that he was too busy being scared to ever be mad about something, He’d, of course, denied it and she literally said boo and he flinched. 

He was a baby. 

Jaemin’s berserk button was Jisung eating on his bed, and people disrespecting his fans. 

He hated it when people disparaged his fans, and stuck up for them at all instances. 

Chenle appreciated the sentiment, but she figured that they would just have to fight because right now,  _ the fans _ were pressing her berserk button. 

Chenle wasn’t like the rest of her unnies. Renjun was caustic, but in a small body, and her bitchiness was often mistaken for being witty and funny, and everyone thought she was mean, but a blast, like Doyoung. Haechan was a demon, an absolute chaotic demon who for some reason had tricked people into being fond of her. 

She loved both of her unnies, but that was who they were. 

Chenle was often seen as the opposite. 

She was sweet, and funny, with the bright personality and sometimes her misunderstanding made her seem ditzy, and her parents' monetary value made her seem aloof. 

She was nice, funny, cute.

It was her brand, and for the most part, it was true. 

She liked showing off her money to a certain member-- Jisung-- and she liked being bright and fun. 

She was taller than her unnies too, so she wasn’t seen as delicate, but she was still skinny, not as curvy as Donghyuck, not as waifish as Renjun. She was athletic, long legs, and a jawline that was starting to slim down. 

But she wasn’t a big girl. 

She didn’t look like the type to fight. 

But she would. 

She would beat someone’s ass if she had too.

And as they got off the van, she thought more and more that she might have to. 

Fans were already lined up outside of the airport, and this wasn’t some foreign country like the US, with horrible fan ethics. This was Korea, and everyone was still pushing and fighting trying to get into their faces. 

She wasn’t sure why she thought that would be the case, why she was so surprised at the turnout. 

It just never used to be like this. 

Their fans never used to fight to get into their faces, to pull at their clothes, and try to grab their bodies. 

“Chenle Yah,” Jisung called to her and she turned around to watch as Jisung got out of the van. She stepped to the side, watching as the younger boy adjusted his backpack. 

Renjun Unnie had gotten out first and was standing in front of the security. Jaemin and Jeno got out last, Jeno being the biggest and therefore the best to be their caboose. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Their manager noona said and they filed into a line, Renjun in the front, looking beyond bored. 

She was wearing a pair of glasses and her dark hair down as she tugged at the edge of her skirt. 

She looked completely nonplussed by all the fans surrounding them. 

Chenle was behind her. 

She was wearing a large gray sweater, black tights, and boots and her blonde hair in a ponytail. She didn’t look the least bit intimidating, but right now she wanted to put her boot through some of their so-called  _ fans _ face. 

Behind her, she could hear Jisung whimper, his hand holding onto her backpack. 

She could see their reflection through the metal pillars in front of her and she was absolutely livid. 

Jisung was curled into himself, hiding behind her, his hand not holding onto her backpack making aborted moves towards her elbow. 

He was scared, and there were so many fans reaching for him, trying to touch him.

Chenle hadn’t even tried to smile when she saw all the fans, but now- now she wasn’t trying to mask her disdain, the frown evident on her face. 

She wanted to fuck some shit up because how dare they.

The two of them were jostled and she not so subtly pushed back at the girl who had tried to crowd them with her elbow.

“I’m okay,” She heard Jisung say and she didn’t even have to look back to see the cramped smile on his face. 

He was still trying to give fanservice, still trying to be happy. 

They made it to their plane and were finally seated before everyone could finally relax and breathe.

Renjun’s jaw was clenched still, and she was pulling at the edge of her skirt and her shirt over and over again.

Jeno and Jaemin were sitting on either side of her, whispering to her, and Chenle had an inkling of what happened. 

Jisung was curled into a ball in the seat and Chenle leaned to the side, nudging him with her shoulder. 

He finally looked over at her and she flicked his glasses frame. 

He gave her that cramped smile before his face melted and the fear was back. 

“They were so close, pulling on my clothes- I-” Jisung said and Chenle wrapped her arms around Jisung, letting him cry on her shoulder. 

She knew the stigma, knew that she should be the one seeking comfort from him, that she should be the one curled up in his arms.

But, that wasn’t the way they worked. 

They were just  _ different _ .

She was his friend, and even though she was smaller than him, she was still protective of Jisung. He was soft-hearted, and kind, and trusting, and a newborn baby and no matter how many times he tried to convince her that he was an oppa to her, she was his noona, and she would protect him.

Jisung was her berserk button, and she would lose everyone single fan, every ounce of fame before she let them hurt Jisung. 

She was grateful for all of her fans. 

But these people, they weren’t fans. 


	3. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno's secret gets revealed on We The KPOP and Renjun is too innocent to realize what she revealed.   
> AKA the toner slapping incident that sounded suspiciously like masturbation.   
> Spoiler alert: it was masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there are mentions of the masturbation habits of Most of Dream in joking ways. So be aware of that! It's not meant to be sexy, but it is there, so just to let you know.

Jeno rubbed at his cheeks yet again. His face was still red and he didn't see any way to rectify the situation. He was embarrassed, beyond embarrassed, and he couldn't stop thinking about what happened. 

As much as Renjun proclaimed her innocence was company-mandated, there was no way that it was after this.

Renjun had pretended to be innocent before and Jeno had seen right through it.

He could tell when she was pretending, and when she was genuine.

Obviously, he loved both times, he loved it when Renjun was innocent. When she held her stuffed Moomin to her chest and earnestly talked about her belief in aliens, but he also liked it when she’d give him the side-eye and insinuate things that made him blush. 

He liked every facet of Renjun’s personality. 

He liked her.

But right not, he wasn’t as entertained by her personality types because it was at his expense. 

“I still don’t understand what’s so funny!” Renjun insisted and he watched as Jaemin opened his mouth to explain exactly why the group kept looking at Jeno and snickering. 

“Nothing, just thinking about how fun the recording was, she was right, you should be a variety star Injunnie,” Jaemin said, sliding his arm around Renjun. 

“Why are you so greasy?” She said with a sneer and Jaemin nuzzled her neck. 

“Something about you makes men want to release their baser instincts, right Jeno,” Jaemin said and Jeno threatened to smack him.

“Men, don’t make me laugh,” She said, rolling her eyes. 

“But what was it that you called Jeno earlier? A real  _ namja,  _ all because he aggressively beats his-” 

“Na Jaemin shut the hell up!” 

“Face, get your mind out of the gutter Lee Jeno!” Jaemin said falsely scandalized and Jeno really thought about climbing between Renjun and Jaemin, punching Jaemin right in the face, and then throwing himself out of the window, because how the fuck wouldn’t she get it now. 

“Uh-oh, lovers spat,” Chenle called cheekily from her seat in the back. 

“Jaemin, watch out, Jeno’s going to beat you harder than he beats his-” She started and Jeno turned backward, smacking his hand over her mouth. 

She wasn’t like Jaemin, there was no such thing as subtle with Donghyuck, she would say it, and then sit back, let the chaos unfold around her, and he would like to keep it to himself. 

Under no circumstance was he ready for Renjun to know the truth. 

“I don’t understand why you got so mad Jeno-yah, out of all that we said, that is the least embarrassing. I admitted to wanting to beat Jisung to death on-air, and everyone picked on the way I did We young. I mean, we all do it, I don’t understand why you’re so embarrassed!” Renjun said and Jeno started to bang his head against the back of the seat. 

“Injunnie’s right Hyung, we all do it, and it’s not injunnie’s fault that you sound so sexy when you do it, she just had to tell czennie,” Jaemin cooed and Jeno could feel his face filling with blood again. 

He wasn’t so sure if he was embarrassed or about to rage, but either way, he was affected. 

“I think it’s incredibly sexy of you, especially when you growl as you finish,” Jaemin said biting his lip. 

He was going to do it, he was going to fucking kill Jaemin. 

Renjun was normally the mad one in their trio, but he swore he was going to kill Jaemin, there was no other option, no one could make this worse. 

“Can we please stop talking about Jeno masturbating?” Jisung groaned and Jeno turned in his chair. 

“Yah Jisung park!” Jeno yelled.

“Masturbating? Don’t be gross, we’re talking about Jeno beating toner into his face,” Renjun said, turning in her seat. 

“Oh honey, it’s not his face that he’s been beating,” Donghyuck teased. 

“What, but it sounded wet, like toner,” She said confused and Jisung laughed. 

“Oh, that wasn’t toner,” Jisung said and she wrinkled up her nose. 

“But you were growling,” She said and Jaemin shrugged. 

“He’s very  _ aggressive,”  _ he said and Jeno kicked Jaemin in the leg. 

“Shut up now, please,” Jeno said, sinking down in his seat. 

“Don’t feel so bad oppa, Jisungie humps his pillows when he thinks I’m asleep and whimpers when he-” 

“Yah Zhong Chenle!” Jisung complained, his voice cracking before smacking his hand over her mouth. 

“At least it’s in my room, unlike Donghyuck, who did it on my bed,” Jisung accused. 

“Mark Lee was there, what was I supposed to do, masturbate in the bed next to him like a maniac, I’m not Jeno,” Donghyuck teased. 

“You guys call me the pervert when I’m the only person with the self-respect to do it in the shower,” Jaemin said and Renjun pushed Jaemin away from her. 

“Na Jaemin you have no self-respect, get off of me,” She said, pushing Jaemin away.

Jeno dug through his bag, stuffing his headphones in his ears before turning up the music loud. 

He didn’t want to hear anything else they were going to say, because they were no doubt going to still be talking about Renjun’s revelation, and he really didn’t want to hear her call him gross. 

They were all like family, which tended to be messy when it came to the whole  _ we’re a coed group who live together and show that guys and girls can be just friends  _ when it was hard for the group to show that guys and guys can just be friends, much less that sometimes Jeno thinks that he wants to maybe turn a couple into a throuple with Renjun.

This right here just shows why he was a greaseball for even thinking like that. 

He didn’t deserve Renjun, but he definitely didn’t deserve this right here. 

They arrived at the dorm and Jeno got out first, taking the stairs two by two before unlocking the front door.

He threw his backpack in the corner before heading to the bathroom to shower. 

He got out, still angry and feeling down about himself before going to his room, dropping down on his bed and blasting music. 

He felt his bed dip and he looked up to see Renjun sitting at the edge of his bed. 

She motioned for him to take off his airpod and he sat up, absently noting that her hair was wet.

She’d showered.

His eyes followed a water bead down her neck, over the expanse of her collarbone and into the V of her chest.

_ Way to be a creep Jeno _

He sat up, taking an airpod out of his ear.

“I’m sorry, I’m such a fucking creep,” Jeno rushed out and Renjun shook her head. 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put something so personal out there to Czennies,” She said and he furrowed at her. 

“You’re not mad?” He asked and she shook her head. 

“You thought I was asleep, and it was just as much your room as mine, It’s not like you were like, doing it standing right over my bed or anything,” She said before raising her eyebrow at him. 

“You weren’t doing it over my bed were you, pervert?” She said with a smirk and Jeno smiled back at her. 

“No never, I was sitting on the edge of your bed,” He joked and she poked him. 

“Now that was almost funny,” She said before standing up, smoothing down the bottom of her shorts.    
“Goodnight, have fun,” She said with a wink and he got up, chasing her out of the room.

That was the best part of their relationship.

No matter what, at the end of the day, they could still laugh and joke with each other.


	4. Oppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung wants to be an oppa to Chenle.

Jisung didn’t know what it was. 

Even though he was the youngest in the band, and fully took advantage of the fact with most of the other members, he didn’t always feel like the Maknae. 

It didn’t help that he had started to sprout up, getting bigger and bigger every day. 

He had wanted to be taller when they first debuted, and even during SMrookies, he’d wished for the day in which he would be bigger.

Then he started to grow. 

He got these big stupid hands that made it hard to hold things, big feet that he tripped over when he danced and had to constantly duck to get into doors.

He wasn’t the tallest in the band, that was Johnny hyung, but he wasn’t far behind.

Lucas was still taller than him, but only barely, and he was already growing steadily every day. 

Soon he would be Johnny hyung’s height, and who knew, he was only seventeen, he was still growing, he could be taller. 

It was annoying.

There was only one thing that made it not so bad.

Chenle.

Even though she was his noona, they treated each other as same-age friends. 

There was something about the girl that made him feel older, and not like a baby. 

Maybe it was because Jaemin coddled him like a baby, Renjun scolded him like she was his eomma, and Taeyong talked to him like he was his child. 

But Chenle never treated him like a dongsaeng. 

She’d always been smaller than him, even when they were kids, and of course, that was to be expected, but she was also just  _ cute _ . 

He didn’t know if it was just because she was a girl, or because she wasn’t fluent in Korean, she came off like a baby. 

He liked it. 

He liked that she could come to him with her questions, and it made him feel like an oppa. 

Of course, he didn’t always feel like an oppa around her. 

Because Chenle was a lot of things, cute, bright, happy,  _ cute _ but there was something else. 

She was fearless. 

Jisung was afraid of his own shadow. 

He could admit it, he was weak-hearted. 

He didn’t take frights well, and he absolutely hated being surprised, but she ran on that stuff. 

He could literally hear the way her voice cracked with laughter as she yelled daebak at any and everything. 

Anything scary was cool to her, and don’t even get him started on the rollercoasters in Shanghai. 

He rarely got to come off as cool to her, but he still wanted to hear her say it just once. 

“Yah Zhong Jisung!” Chenle called, slapping his door and he opened it.

She was standing in front of his door, work out clothes on. 

“Yah Park Chenle,” He teased back and she scrunched her nose up. 

“Are you done imagining yet? I want to go play,” She said and he looked at the clock. 

“Nope, still got three more minutes,” He said and she flopped onto his bed. 

“Well how about you imagine that you’re finished,” She complained and he shrugged. 

“Fine, what are you up to?” He asked and she put him in a headlock. 

“Maybe playing some basketball, schooling you in some basketball,” She said and he complained. 

“How is it even fun to beat me anymore?” He asked and she pouted.

“Fine,” He complained, letting her drag him off of the bed. 

She won obviously.

That was how everything went, she beat him, or embarrassed him, and he just followed behind after his best friend. 

They worked like that.

Chenle stood beside Jisung as they began to get ready to leave the building. They had finished a music program and were headed home. 

It was a good day, Jisung thought they performed well, and czennie were really supportive, the fanchant loud in the cramped space.

“Crap,” She hissed and Jisung looked over at the girl. 

She was rifling through her bag.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and she swore, throwing it onto the floor.

“Haechannie unnie!” She called and Haechan looked up from her bag, a bored look on her face.

“Do you have any…” She looked over at Jisung before looking at Haechan again, giving her a pleading face.

“Do I have any Jisung? Unfortunately, we all have him," she teased and Jisung rolled his eyes at the girl. 

Obviously that wasn't what she meant.

Jisung didn't know what she meant, but he knew she didn't mean him.

“Never mind, I’ll ask Renjunnie unnie,” she said exasperatedly.

“Unnie do you have any-” She looked at Jisung again before saying something in Mandarin. 

“Nope, ask Haechannie,” She said before packing her bag. 

“Do you have a tampon Donghyuck?” She said, defeated and Jisung turned red. 

“Do you guys always have to talk about periods,” he complained before realizing how childish he sounded. 

“If you bled every month you would talk about it too moron,” Renjun yelled at him and he flinched at her caustic tone.

“I do, Chenle’s a biter,” Jisung said defensively and Donghyuck cackled. 

“Yah! Zhong Jisung!” She said embarrassed and he frowned before realizing what everyone was thinking. 

“Not like that you weirdos!” 

“What you and Chenle get up to is none of my business,” Jaemin teased and Jisung threw something at him. 

“Shut up panty sniffer,” He complained.

“That’s panty sniffer hyung to you, ” Jeno pointed out and Jaemin slapped his shoulder. 

“Chenle there’s…” Jisung started after looking down at the girl. 

She raised her eyebrow and he pointed down to the stain on her pants.

“I hate my life, how am I supposed to leave now with-” She complained and Jisung shrugged off his jacket, tying it around her waist. 

“There,” He said and she frowned. 

“Aren’t you afraid of it getting… you know, dirty?” She asked and he shook his head. 

“No, I’m more concerned about you,” He said and she blushed looking away right as the manager knocked on the door, telling them it was time to go. 

Jisung knocked on Chenle’s door, a cup of tea in one hand, and a bunch of snacks that he’d gotten from the convenience store in the other. 

“Come in,” She said and he opened the door, closing it behind him. 

“I uh- figured you’d be feeling yucky, so I brought you some snacks, we can watch some buzzer beaters” He pointed out, pulling out a chocolate bar. 

She smiled wide at him and he got onto the bed with her, leaning his head on hers as she got her laptop up and ready to play the video.

“You know, sometimes you’re a real dork Zhong Jisung, but sometimes, I don’t know, You’re kinda cool?” She said and he blew in her ear. 

“A cool oppa?” He asked and she snorted.

“I”m not fueling your weird oppa kink,” She complained and he snatched his treats away. 

“Say it, just once,” He pouted and she shook her head. 

“Please,” He said, doing awful aegyo and she laughed at him before rolling her eyes. 

“Fine, you’re a cool oppa, oppaya~” She teased and he buried his face in her hair, handing her back the snacks. 

She opened them, pulling his arm from his side to around her waist. 

“You’re warm,” She said cutely and he kissed the crown of her head. 

“Feel better Park Chenle,” He whispered and she snuggled back into his chest.


	5. Titties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno had always wanted to touch Renjun's boobs... he just didn't expect to do it like this.
> 
> AKA Jeno gets into a fight with some trainees over Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the trainees say some really gross sexual things about Renjun, so be wary of that.

Jeno liked certain things. 

He knew that about himself. He knew a lot about himself really. 

He knew that he wasn’t funny, but it was fun to make poor jokes because of the way the other members reacted. 

He knew that these days people paid more attention to him for his jawline and his biceps than for his lyrics and his powerful dancing. 

Hey, at least people were paying attention. 

He knew what he liked- his cats, even though he was allergic, and he knew what he didn’t like-when people messed with his stuff. 

He was kind of territorial. 

He was hot-headed, aggressive, but also soft for his members. 

He also knew that he liked boys. 

He was used to it now, it was just a fact of his life. 

He liked dick, and that was it. 

He also really liked boobs, like, really liked them. 

Big ones, small ones, it didn’t really matter.

But there were a pair that he really liked, and they belonged to a special girl. 

Huang Renjun. 

Of course, he didn’t like her just because of her boobs. 

Because to be honest, Donghyuck’s boobs were a lot nicer than Renjun’s, and he really never wanted to ever go near Donghyuck- ever. 

So it wasn’t just a boob thing for him. 

He liked Jaemin, and Jaemin didn’t have boobs at all. 

He was bisexual, which existed, no matter what Donghyuck said.

Donghyuck liked to claim that whenever they had a dream comeback she was suddenly lesbian. 

Jeno reminded her on a daily basis that that wasn’t how sexuality worked, but that didn’t seem to matter to her. 

But boobs, that was a thing that he liked, and he couldn’t say that he hadn’t thought of touching Renjun’s before, because he had, with her consent of course. 

Of course, this wasn’t the way he wanted it to happen.

Jeno was resting his face in between Renjun’s boobs right now, and he couldn’t even enjoy it because he was crying too hard.

“It sucks that the 2000 line is graduating this year,” Jeno heard one of the trainees complain and he stopped packing up his bag. 

He was on the way to meet up with Renjun and Jaemin after his gym session. 

Jaemin was too lazy to work out, and Renjun said that she didn’t like working out with Jeno because he made weird noises when he lifted.

He thought it’s because she doesn’t want him to laugh at her, because she had a fragile ego and cries when she loses, and knowing her she will turn it into a competition that she will ultimately lose. 

She had the worst luck. 

Jeno turned his AirPods down so that he could better hear the conversation.

Maybe this would be a future collab.

“Why dude?” 

“Because Renjun and Donghyuck are graduating, and we’ll be left with Chenle,” He complained and Jeno chuckled to himself. 

Who in their right world would want to be in a group with Donghyuck and not Chenle?   
“Dude, what’s wrong with Chenle?” He asked and the dude gave him a look. 

“She’s flat-chested, but Renjun, she’s really pretty,” He said and Jeno thought about just leaving, but his anger was starting to get the best of him. 

“Dude, I wish I were in Dream right now. They don’t even stick to gendered bedrooms,” 

“You’re stupid,” His friends said, completing his rep. 

The boy who had been doing sit-ups sat completely up, hugging his knees. 

“Her tits are fucking amazing, the perfect size,” The boy breathed and his friend shrugged. 

“Donghyuck’s are bigger,” His friend said mindlessly.

“Yeah, but Renjun’s just- Dude I’m telling you, If I were Renjun’s roommate, I’d stick my dick in her mouth while she slept.”

“Yah!” Jeno yelled, throwing his bag to the floor. 

“Oh, Jeno-ssi!” The kid said, standing quickly and bowing as if he just saw Jeno. 

“What did you just say?” Jeno asked and the trainee looked back at his friend who averted his eyes and continued to do his reps. 

“What?” He asked Jeno stepped closer to him. 

“I said, what did you just say?” He asked and the kid shook his head, giving him a disrespectful look. 

“I said Renjun’s cute,” He said and Jeno shook his head. 

“No, what did you say after that?” He asked and The kid smirked. 

“I was just saying that I would fuck her, how is she by the way? I’m sure you guys pass her around,” The boy said and Jeno reeled back, punching the kid in the face. 

He shook his fist. 

No one ever told him that punching someone in the face actually hurt a lot.   
The kids bum-rushed him, landing a hit on Jeno’s nose and he hit the wall, pushing the boy off of him and wrestling him to the ground. 

“Jeno, what the hell are you doing?” He heard and a hand grabbed him from behind, pulling him out of the fight. 

“He was saying stupid shit,” Jeno said and Renjun looked at the trainee before kicking him in the balls. 

“Come on idiot,” She complained, pulling him away from the fight.

Jeno sat on Renjun’s bed, his hand wrapped in ice. 

“He was saying sick stuff, like that he-” 

“Wanted to do something inappropriate to me? Yeah, I’m not surprised, he’s a boy, boys are idiots,” She said, wiping his face. 

“Hey! I’m a boy too,” He complained and she pulled him into her chest, letting him wrap his arms around her tiny waist. 

“Yeah, but it’s different, you’re a dumb boy, but you’re a good boy,” She pet over his face and he wiped the tears on her shirt. 

“Does your face still hurt?” She asked and he nodded with a whimper. 

“Why do people get in fistfights? That shit hurts,” He complained and she giggled, smoothing over his hair. 

“Poor baby can’t even take a punch. No one told you to go throwing punches on my behalf,” She complained and he shrugged. 

“No one told you to have such nice boobs,” He said and she plucked him in the forehead. 

“I change my mind, you’re an idiot boy with a shit punch and I’m absolutely going to obliterate you on the rooftop,” She said, sticking her tongue out at him before wrestling him into a more comfortable position. 

“Thanks for sticking up for me,” She whispered after a moment of silence and Jeno burrowed in deeper.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” He whispered back.


	6. Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin wasn't a pervert... he just happened to find himself in perverted situations.

Jaemin wasn’t a sexual deviant.

He had to preface everything with that. 

He was open, he loved Jeno, and he loved Renjun, but he wasn’t a freak.

It needed to be said because the context was important. 

It was hard to explain the situation, especially when people thought-

Well, to start it off, Jaemin had been known to say  _ suspicious _ things. 

Like one time, he had gotten caught in his shirt while changing and told the group that it had choked him and he almost nutted. 

It was meant to be a joke, but…

Dream were really literal.

He didn’t understand why Donghyuck could say the things that she did, and everyone applauded her for being sexually liberated and funny, but when he did it, he was ‘a pervert’.

But the worst part was that Jaemin got himself into situations that made it seem- well true. 

He should have learned by now, but he hadn’t.

Jaemin walked back into Jeno and Renjun’s room,

It was good being back. 

He’d been gone for a while, but he would still be able to join the rest of the group for the 2018 promotion. It felt great to be back, and even though he’d kept in contact with the group, it felt different to be able to  _ promote _ with the group. 

He’d decided to clean up Jeno and Renjun’s room first before he decided to tackle the maknae’s room. 

It was like a warzone. 

He walked into the room, looking around at the mess. 

He knew that they were all busy, but god, why was their room in such disarray.

He began to pick up the clothes, sorting them into their respective piles. 

He didn’t understand why they’d had all of their clothes just strung about. 

He was used to that kind of stuff in Chenle and Jisung’s room.

Sooner or later, he’d probably move in with Jisung to control the mess. 

He’d told them earlier that he was going to be doing laundry yesterday.

Maybe that was why they left things so disorderly.

“Don’t pick it up, it’s fine, Jaemin will deal with it,” He griped to himself as he picked up one of Jeno’s stained shirts before throwing it into the hamper. 

“Jaemin’s back is better, he doesn’t mind bending over to pick things up,” He complained as he stretched his back, trying to work out the bunched muscles. 

He was better, a lot better, but he was still afraid of  _ that  _ pain. 

He picked up one of Renjun’s shirts folding it and putting it on her bed. 

It was clean which meant that some of these clothes were clean.

They just lived to complicate his life. 

Jaemin began to pick up the clothes, giving each article a sniff test before throwing them in their appropriate piles. 

He loved his boyfriend, which was something that he was used to saying in his head. 

He and Jeno had been together since before Dream started.

Like he’d been saying, he loved his boyfriend, but Jeno’s scent was something different. 

He liked it, but he had to admit… it was  _ strong. _

Put that together with Jeno’s nighttime activities, and Jaemin didn’t have to put Jeno’s clothes to his nose to smell just how used the clothes were. 

Renjun’s clothes, however, were a whole different ballgame. 

The girl wore a salty beachy perfume that Jaemin had a hard time differentiating from the scent of her sweat. 

She smelled clean and bright and so he had to literally shove the fabric into his nose before he could figure out whether it was clean or not.

He’d sorted the clothes out slowly before being left with a pile that he wasn’t sure what to do. 

The clothes in front of him were thin colorful things. Renjun had a particular style and it reflected in her- personal garments. 

They were soft pastel colors, with even softer patterns of flowers and stripes. 

They weren’t as stand out as Donghyucks, nor as boring as Chenle’s. 

Chenle was a very primary color type of girl, with the standard boy brief cut.

Donghyuck’s philosophy was the skimpier the better in sultry colors that stood out on her tan skin.

Renjun’s were  _ prettier _ . 

Cute bows and cartoon characters. Cute hipster and bikini cuts. 

Jaemin kneeled down, his back actually hurting from bending over, grabbing a pink pair. 

He eyed them suspiciously before shaking his head. 

He couldn’t make this weird. 

He pressed the fabric to his nose.

Clean.

Dirty.

Clean.

Clean?

Jaemin picked up the pair of underwear again, grabbing another from the dirty pile. 

He alternated between the dirty pair and the unknown pair. 

Why couldn’t he figure out whether the underwear was clean or dirty? 

He pressed the questionable pair back to his nose and took a deep inhale.

“What-” He heard and he looked up to see Jisung standing at the door.

“Gross!” Jisung called.

Renjun and Jeno came up behind him, laughing and Jaemin froze, the underwear still pressed to his nose. 

“Why are you sniffing Renjun’s panties?” Jeno asked as the rest of Dream came in and Jaemun frowned. 

“I’m not sniffing her panties,” He said before realizing that he still had the underwear in his face. 

“You are literally sitting in a pile of her panties,” Chenle pointed out. 

“Face first in the crotch of her  _ underwear _ ,” Jisung said, embarrassed. 

“Huffing it like it’s oxygen and you’re a dying man,” Donghyuck said, leaning into her hip. 

“I wasn’t- I’m not-” Jaemin started and Renjun raised her eyebrow.

“You’re literally double fisting my underwear,” She pointed out and Mark laughed. 

“Not exactly the double fisting he normally likes,” Mark joked and Renjun frowned, punching Mark in the stomach. 

“You’re a pervert,” Donghyuck leveraged.

Jaemin didn’t let much get under his skin.

Even if it were embarrassing, it was better to be in on the joke than the butt of the joke. 

So he wasn’t going to let himself be the butt this time. 

“Well, what the hell was I supposed to do while you guys were gone?” He asked and Jisung scrunched up his face. 

“I’m going to move out,” He complained walking away. 

“Not if I don’t first,” Chenle said, flouncing out of the room behind Jisung. 

“I’m going to make sure he didn’t steal any of my underwear,” Donghyuck said and Mark scoffed. 

“There’s not enough fabric for him to steal,” Mark said and Donghyuck slapped Mark over the head before running out, the boy chasing after her. 

Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin were left.

“You going to tell me why you were smelling my underwear?” She asked and Jaemin raised his eyebrow. 

“To get off?” He joked and she narrowed her eyes at him, her hands on her hip. 

Jeno was leaning against the wall, watching the two. 

“Jeno’s underwear are litterally right there,” She said, pointing to the pile. 

“Who says I didn’t smell them first, I’m an equal opportunity pervert,” Jaemin said before frowning. 

“Besides, Jeno’s clothes are stinkier,” He complained and Jeno pouted. 

“Hey!” He complained and Renjun shrugged.

“He’s not wrong,” Renjun said offhandedly. 

“Excuse me, I work hard, don’t be rude, at least I don’t sniff panties,” Jeno shot back and Jaemin threw a pair of underwear at Jeno.

Jeno picked it up, throwing it back before grabbing a handful and chucking it at Jaemin.   
“Hey! Stop throwing my underwear around freaks,” Renjun said and Jeno looked at Jaemin before they both picked up a handful and threw them at Renjun.

One landed on her head and Jeno laughed, pointing at her.

She pouted.

“One day my wrath will rain down on you-”

“Like the panties?” Jeno asked and Renjun glared at him.

“You die first Lee Jeno,” She said darkly before turning her glare to Jaemin.

“I’ll wait until you least expect it Na Jaemin,” She promised and Jaemin plucked the underwear off of her head.

“Get out of my room, both of you,” Renjun said.

“Hey, this is my room too,” Jeno complained and Renjun narrowed her eyes.

“Okay, I’m going,” Jeno said, holding his hands up before leaving.

Jaemin got off of the floor and Renjun rolled his eyes. 

“Leave the underwear Jaemin,” He teased and Jaemin dropped the pair of underwear into the hamper before grabbing it. 


	7. Bad Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck was a bad bitch, she didn't have time to be insecure.

Donghyuck was blessed. 

That was all she could say.

She was beautiful, gorgeous, funny, personable, beloved by everyone, and just generally the best person ever. 

Okay, so she was slightly conceited when was loving yourself a problem?

She had to be confident. 

She was an idol in a co-ed group in a big three company. 

She was already underestimated because she was young, and it didn’t help that she was a girl.

No one expected her to dance as hard as she did, and she worked really hard to show people that she was an amazing performer. 

She wouldn’t let people see her as lazy, that was unacceptable. 

She was also a Maknae, so that came with its own rules and regulations. 

It was hard to have 14 oppas, but to have that many, and to be loud, opinionated, and cute, well, people tried to knock her down. 

When she was a trainee, she used to cry, because people used to call her fat. 

The company made her go on a diet, and she decided that she wouldn’t let anyone say shit about her again. 

She was a bad bitch. 

She knew what she looked like, she knew that people were jealous. 

Who wouldn’t want to be in two really amazing groups? Who wouldn’t want the voice that she had, the body she had, the talent she had, the face she had?

What could they say to hurt her?

So what she wasn’t as cute as Renjun. Who cared that Renjun was small, and cute, and had never had to go on a diet in her life?

Who cared that Chenle had naturally light skin?

She was still pretty. 

She wouldn’t let the comments get to her. 

Donghyuck checked herself out in the mirror. 

They were on their way home from a function, and it wasn’t that Donghyuck wanted to waste time in the bathroom, but she kind of didn’t have a choice at the moment. 

“Look who it is,” She heard and she rolled her eyes. 

Things that she didn’t want to hear right now. 

Most other girl groups were nice, and if they didn’t know you, they left you alone. It was a competitive business, so of course, there was catty bullshit backstage, but Donghyuck had learned to deal with it, or ignore it. 

“I’m surprised she isn’t using the boys' bathroom, That’s what all of NCT do, right?” She said and Donghyuck continued to fix her eyeliner. 

This was juvenile. 

“Then again, she wouldn’t be using the bathroom, she’d be on her knees,”

“Yeah, how else do you think she got into SM,” One of the dancers said and Donghyuck clenched her teeth.

“Your envy is literally stinking up the bathroom even worse than your bad breath ladies. Maybe if you focused on bettering yourself instead of gossiping you’d have debuted instead of being a faceless background dancer,” Donghyuck said and the girl who was talking the most rolled her eyes. 

“Well some of us have integrity. I’d rather be a background dancer than sleep my way through a band for lines. Maybe if you focused on your diet instead of sucking dick, you wouldn’t be so fat,” She shot back. 

“Fat, please, you’re delusional. Just because you’ve got the chest of a boy and the ugly face to match,” Donghyuck said and the girl laughed, looking at her friends. 

“Well, I guess it’s true, Lee Sooman did pay for implants, if only he could have gotten your skin whitened while he was at it, you could be attractive, it’s a pity really,” the girl said and Donghyuck took a deep breath. 

“I don’t know why I’m wasting my breath, who is it who has bonsangs and daesangs? And who is it who is sitting in a bathroom trying to tear me down? Right, that’s what I thought, nice try ladies,” She said before pushing out of the bathroom. 

“What took you so long?” Renjun asked as she walked up and she shook her head. 

“Some jealous girls gossiping,” She said, brushing her hands through her long auburn hair. 

Donghyuck didn’t like admitting it, but it sucked. 

She told herself it didn’t matter, but that was a lie. 

How could someone insinuate that she would sleep with her oppas, that she slept her way into NCT? 

Why couldn’t she just be talented enough to prove people wrong Why wasn’t she pretty enough to make people afraid to say things like that? Why did she have to have dark skin and curves? 

Why couldn’t she be small like Renjun, and bright like Chenle?   
Why didn’t her voice speak enough for her? 

“Hyuckie!” 

She wiped her face quickly. 

“Hey- what’s wrong unnie?” Chenle asked and she shook her head. 

“Nothing just finished watching the kissing booth,” She lied and Chenle shook her head. 

“Renjun unnie, code blue!” Chenle called and Renjun came running. 

“It’s not a code blue, it’s fine, we’re fine, I’m fine, me and Mark aren’t fighting,” She said and Renjun flopped on the bed. 

“Then why are you crying?” She asked and Donghyuck shook her head. 

“I’m not crying I’m just- crying,” She whimpered and Renjun pulled her to her chest. 

Donghyuck curled up with her, Chenle getting on the other side. 

“Oh unnie, don’t cry,” Chenle said and Donghyuck pouted. 

“What happened?” Renjun asked and Donghyuck explained what happened in the bathroom. 

“That’s- those bitches are disgusting. Who was it? I’ll beat their asses,” She threatened and Donghyuck shook her head. 

“I shouldn’t be crying, I’m a bad bitch, bad bitches don’t cry,” She whined and Chenle wiped her tears. 

“Sometimes bad bitches be sad bitches. It’s okay to cry, they were mean. None of that is true, you were right, they were jealous,” Chenle comforted her and Donghyuck nodded. 

Whenever she felt low, she remembered that she may be in a co-ed group, but she would always have her girls. 

No matter what anyone said, she knew why she was in Dream, and why she was in 127. She was talented. 

They were jealous. 


	8. Don't Need your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream shoot the DNYL video and Renjun gets a new admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that this video only took one day, not two, but I felt like stretching it to two days, because why not. Also yes this has Renvy vibes and by that, I mean Renvy does happen, but not for long. 
> 
> Also, they talk a bit dirtier in this one, so be aware, and Renvy make-out.

Renjun looked around the school set. 

They were filming a station, and she was kind of excited.

They’d been working on music, of course, and were constantly in the studio, but with Donghyuck breaking her leg at the end of last year, and 127 going on tour, it seemed like it was unlikely they would be able to come back soon, so she was glad Lee Sooman gave them a station. 

Of course, it would be their first release without Mark, and with Donghyuck not there they would need another voice. 

None of the trainees seemed ready to join Dream yet, which she was secretly grateful for, but that brought the prospect of a collaboration.

They would be collaborating with an English artist, which was really exciting, because Renjun hadn’t really ever collaborated with anyone, and she’d heard his voice, it was seriously really good. 

She had secretly searched up all of his music after the announcement and she really liked his music. 

They were performing an anti-love song and it was kind of cool, she liked the groove, and she liked that she would get to act.

“Alright, welcome to the Don’t need your love set!” The director called and they all quieted, putting on their work demeanors. 

“Welcome Hrvy,” The staff introduced him and he waved awkwardly, meeting Renjun’s eyes before looking away. 

They had recorded the music separately and learned the choreography separately, and even though they met each other at the SM studio and spent some time in front of cameras they were still strangers to each other. 

That was understandable, this was the nature of a collab, nothing against Harvey. 

Of course, they would be filming behind the scenes content, like always, so Renjun vowed that today she would at least try to be friendlier with the newcomer. 

“I can’t wait to work with you guys, so please take care of me,” Harvey announced and they all bowed to him before starting the shoot. 

They would start with individual shots first, and then that night they would do the outdoor shots and the choreography. 

Renjun watched as Harvey and Chenle ran around the basketball court, Chenle’s blonde hair swishing behind her as she moved down the court to shoot the ball. 

They couldn’t play a real game, because getting sweaty was a no-no, and because they had a lot of things to shoot before the sun went down, but it was this kind of content that would make it into the behinds. 

Renjun’s individual shots had already happened, so she was free for a little to watch until they went to shoot some of the group shots. 

Chenle and Harvey were getting along great, Chenle dubbing them the blonde squad.

Jisung was standing next to her, his arms crossed as he watched on. 

She knew that look, Jisung was pouting. 

“What’s the matter, big baby?” She teased and he shook his head. 

“Nothing,” He said and Renjun smirked with a shrug. 

“He and Chenle are getting along quite well, I even heard her call him oppa,” She said stoking the fire and his eyes widened. 

“She called him oppa?” He said and she gave him a shrug before walking away. 

That was such a Donghyuck move, she knew it, but it was kind of fun to mess with Jisung. 

He was too easy. 

“Why’s Jisung pouting?” Jeno asked, hugging her from behind.

“He thinks Chenle likes Harvey oppa,” She said and Jeno pulled away, raising his eyebrow. 

“Oppa?” 

“He is older,” She said and He frowned. 

“But oppa though?”    
“What am I supposed to call him? Hyung?” She asked amused and he sputtered. 

“Jaemin called him oppa too, and he shared his coffee,” She said and he frowned. 

“No he didn’t,” He said and she shrugged. 

“They seem like they like each other,” She said with a shrug walking away from him.

She was honestly having too much fun.

Renjun turned away from the snack table, stuffing a cupcake into her mouth before bumping into Harvey. 

She flushed, wiping away frosting around the corner of her lips. 

She had expected him to come to her of course, because how else was he going to ask how to ask about whether Chenle was dating anyone, or looking to date anyone, or any of that stuff. 

“Oh Renjun, Hi,” He said with an awkward bow as if he’d seen people doing it around him, but was still uncomfortable with doing it himself. 

“Hi,” She said, still wiping around her lips, because she probably still had frosting on her face, and the thought was really gross. 

“Here let me,” He said before reaching up, swiping his thumb around the corner of her lip before dropping his hand shyly. 

Renjun tried to control the quirk in her eyebrow. 

She was around guys twenty-four-seven, and it wasn’t the first time she’d had a boy wipe her lip, and it wasn’t the first time it made her heart flutter. 

Honestly, it was commonplace, considering how much Jaemin couldn’t help but touch people.

She just hadn’t expected Harvey to make her heart flutter. 

“I wanted to talk to you, actually. I’ve been working up the courage all day,” He said and she nodded softly, trying to pick out what he was trying to say.

“What’s up?” She asked and he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand before looking up at her. 

“I uh- I’ve really been trying to work up the courage all morning, Uh- I think you’re absolutely stunning,” He said softly and her eyes widened because she wasn’t expecting that at all. 

“Me?” She asked because she must be misunderstanding something.

“Yes, Uh, I just- You’re really pretty,” He said and she couldn’t stop the way her heart fluttered as her brain replayed  _ absolutely stunning _ and  _ Really pretty _ in his accent. 

“Do you speak English?” He asked and she shook her head slightly. 

“Only a little,” She said, holding her hand up to gesture awkwardly.

He nodded before grabbing his phone and typing something in really quickly.

She listened to his phone play a robotic voice as it translated what he wanted to say. 

_ I think you’re really pretty, can I have your phone number _

She nodded before giving him her number, instructing him to use a certain app that would translate for them while texting. 

“Renjun, we need you for a shot,” Their cordi-noona called and She bowed to Harvey before heading to the soundstage. 

  
  


Renjun took a deep breath as she made her way back onto the set. 

She’d stayed up most of the night texting Harvey, and they’d talked throughout the morning. 

That, of course, led to Chenle teasing her all morning, and Jeno and Jaemin giving her weird looks around the dorm because they couldn’t understand what the hell was so interesting about talking to Harvey. 

She didn’t tell them that he’d called her pretty, or the way that he talked to her like he wanted to get to know her better, and honestly, she didn’t have to. 

It was the first time that she’d even looked at anyone other than Jeno and Jaemin, and she was kind of excited about the idea.

It was nice to just flirt with someone without the fear of jeopardizing her career or friendships, or band dynamics, because other than texting, she doubted that she and Harvey would even make it that far.

It was just light fun. 

“Hey Renjun,” She heard and she smiled at the older boy. 

“Hi Harvey oppa,” She said shyly before looking around. 

She pulled her phone around before texting him. 

_ You look handsome today _

He read the message with a smile before typing back. 

_ You look beautiful _

They texted whenever they weren’t in scenes. 

They wrapped up filming with one last shoot outside and everyone clapped as they began to go in to get warm. 

_ Do you have to get back just yet? _

Renjun looked up to see Harvey standing alone. 

_ No _

She replied with a soft smile.

Renjun let the older boy lead her into the empty dressing room. 

She owed Chenle an arm and a leg for helping her sneak away. 

“Hi,” She giggled nervously and Harvey gave her a shy smile. 

“Hi,” He echoed back and she licked her lips before locking the door behind them and stepping into his space. 

“I can kiss you?” She asked and he nodded. 

“Yeah, Yeah, I was gonna ask if you wanted to, yeah,” He said and she leaned up on her tiptoes, Harvey ducking down to kiss her. 

He was roughly the same height as Jeno her mind couldn’t help but supply. 

He pressed his palms into her hips, his fingers wrapping around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was nice, this was really nice. 

He gripped her waist tight, lifting her up onto the table behind her and she gasped, her mouth opening and his tongue licking at her top lip. 

She nodded into the kiss, tugging on the nape of his neck as the kiss deepened. 

The hair back there was coarser than Jaemin’s, she noted absently. 

“You’re so pretty, from the moment I met you, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you,” He whispered as he came up for air before pressing back in, his knee coming between her legs, spreading them slightly as he pressed even closer. ,

She pulled back to pull his shirt off of him, one hand trailing over his stomach which was flat, unlike Jeno and Jaemin’s who were toned with lean muscle.

She gripped his hip, pulling him closer.

He began to trail his mouth down the side of her face, kissing her jawline before moving to her neck. She tipped her head back and he swept her hair off of her neck before kissing down it, one of his knuckles dragging down her clavicle bone before slowly beginning to unbutton her top. 

His fingers were slightly thicker than Jeno’s, but Jaemin’s were longer. 

He peeled her shirt down so that her torso was exposed. 

She was left in only her black performance push up bra.

She’d been in that state of undress a million times, but never in front of a boy that wasn’t in Dream. 

Only it’d never really been in this kind of context. Normally it was either them seeing her in her performance bra, or her stained Moomin training bra that she’d had since she was thirteen.

His lips got lower, biting tenderly into her clavicle bone as one of his hands gripped her bare waist. 

The other hand began to travel up her thigh, radiating a warm heat.

She yanked on his hair again and he made a noise that was so unlike the noise that Jeno made when she did that. 

It wasn’t the growl that she was expecting, but a soft whimper. 

Not that she got to pull Jeno’s hair in this context either. 

His hand traveled further up her skirt and the other slid a little higher until it was at the bottom of her bra and she felt like she’d been doused in water. 

It was a weird thought that stopped her. 

Jeno loved her boobs. 

He always wanted to touch them, and it felt a little cheap to have someone else touch them first. 

When she thought of the first person to hold her boobs, it had weirdly always been Jeno. 

“Hey, wait,” She said and Harvey pulled back, leaning his head on her neck, his hand sliding down from near her chest and closer to the safer space of her waist, flexing slightly as he caught his breath.

“Are you okay?” He asked and she nodded before shaking her head. 

“It’s not you, its-” She started in English and he nodded. 

“That Jeno kid,” He asked and she nodded.

“And Jaemin, I-” She started, at a loss of words.

“I get it, I’m not mad, this is a little fast anyway,” He said softly and she nodded before grabbing her phone. 

_ It’s too early to nut _ a robotic voice spoke and Harvey laughed, kissing her forehead. 

_ I like you so much, if it doesn’t work out with those guys, I’m here,  _

He sent back and she nodded. 

_ I should get dressed  _

_ Same _

They got dressed and Renjun held her hand out to shake Harvey’s. He did the same and she gave him a smile before departing. 

_ Donghyuck Do Not Answer: What does white dick taste like? _

_ Xiao-mei: Donghyuck Unnie! I told you not to say anything!  _

_ Me: You’re both going off the roof the first chance I get, fuck the girl alliance. _

_ Jeno: Hey, wanna come to my room, me and Jaemin are watching a movie _

_ Jaemin: Injunnieeee we miss you!!! _

_ Jeno: and your boobs _

_ Jaemin: he’s right, it’s a total sausage party in here _

_ Me: Just the way you two like it. _

_ Me: I’m on my way! _

She didn’t need anyone else, she already had her hands full.


	9. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung gets his first kiss

Jisung dropped the snacks on the bedspread, pausing to look at it before rearranging it again. They had to be in a certain order because it went salty, sweet then drink, and if they ate it sweet, salty, it just wouldn’t work. 

He got his laptop out, positioning it on the bed, making sure it was just right. 

It had to be just far enough away that they both would be able to see the screen, but close enough that Jisung could skip the ads when they popped up. 

He and Chenle were having a sleepover, which they totally deserved.

It was nice to just hang out, and with Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno doing whatever it was that they did when they hung out altogether, they would be alone.

Frankly, he wasn’t a big fan of the threesome.

Ew, just the thought of that word-

He loved his Noona and Hyungs, but they were a bit awkward with their unresolved sexual tension. 

If he woke up one more night to hear some inappropriate conversation about missing underwear and nutting in borrowed socks, he’d scream. 

“Got the snacks?” Chenle asked, leaning in the doorway.

Her hair was soft and fluffy, the orange giving way to a neutral brown. 

It should be really ugly, but somehow Jisung found that she looked really pretty with it. 

He hated to admit it, but Chenle looked really pretty in just about anything. 

She was wearing a long t-shirt that Jisung knew belonged to him. 

It made sense, the two of them mixed their laundry because Jaemin did Chenle’s laundry on Tuesdays and Jisung’s on Friday and they figured it was better to mix all the clothes together and get twice the laundry days. 

Of course, that meant that his shirts ended up in her possession, and on multiple occasions, he went to put on a pair of basketball shorts only to find that they were Chenle’s. 

“Yep, your night to pick, but no basketball,” He said as she closed the door. 

She climbed up on the bunk bed and he went to hand her the Laptop, almost dropping it onto the floor. 

She caught it. 

“Yah, Poop hands,” She complained putting the laptop in her lap. 

“Now we’re definitely watching buzzer-beaters,” She teased before dropping the laptop back onto the bed, the movie about to start up. 

Chenle stretched out on the bed, leaning her head against Jisung’s back. Jisung turned to look at her, giving her a small smile before turning back to face the movie. 

He felt his eyes beginning to droop.

His belly was pleasantly full of the snacks, and Chenle’s head was still warm on his back. 

He began to close his eyes when he felt the blanket being yanked off of him unceremoniously. 

“Are you going to sleep?” She asked, glaring at him. 

“No, I’m just getting comfortable, it’s cold,” Jisung said, snatching the blanket back. 

“My legs are cold,” She complained, pulling on it and he snorted. 

“Put on some pants, I had the blanket first,” He teased, now wide awake. 

“I was born first,” She complained and he rolled his eyes. 

“I was in the company first,” He said, tugging harder. 

“Yah! Zhong Jisung!” She said, tugging it harder. 

“Yah, Park Chenle,” He said, pulling even harder. 

She was older, but he’d always be stronger than her. 

Not that he was excessively strong, but his huge palms were good for one thing at least.

Gaining leverage in tug of war. 

He pulled harder and she lost her balance from where she had been kneeling on the bed to get a better hold on the blanket. 

She knocked her forehead into his as she landed in his lap. 

“Yikes,” Jisung complained, rubbing his forehead and Chenle laughed. 

“Yikes? Yikes? How old are you ahjussi,” She teased, and Jisung pouted at her. 

“It’s not my fault you have such a big head,” He teased and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You’re one to talk, big head number two,” She complained and he smiled, his hand finding her waist. 

It wasn’t as small as Renjun noona’s, but it was still an exciting feeling. 

“I-” Jisung said, whatever he was about to say dying in his throat. 

He was never nervous in front of Chenle, he thought of himself as an oppa to her, but now he couldn’t- he didn’t know what he was supposed to say next. 

It felt like something was different, something could be different. All he had to do was reach out for it. 

“You want me to kiss your booboo?” She said slyly and Jisung shook his head. 

“No, I want you to just kiss me,” He said before leaning forward, pressing his lips to hers. 

She made a small noise in the back of her throat before pressing her hand to his cheek. 

“Daebak! That was smooth,” She said, pulling back and he smiled 

“I try,” he said, trying to lean back and hitting his head on the guard rails.

“Dork,” She said before leaning back down and kissing him again. 

He wanted to be an oppa, but he couldn’t deny that she was a noona when it came to kissing. 

This was his first kiss after all, and it was one hell of a kiss. 

“Jisung,” She whispered and he pulled away from her.

“Jisung oppa ,” Jisung said and Chenle rolled her eyes, pinching his waist

"Yeah, I'm not calling you that," She said with a giggle before kissing him again. 

“Hold on, I’m coming I need to grab my wallet-” 

Light flooded the room and Jisung flinched, nearly throwing Chenle off of the bed. 

“Yah Park Jisung how many times do I have to tell you not to eat on my bed, every time I come in here you’re messing with my stuff!” 

Jaemin said and Chenle rolled over onto her back, covering her face. 

“What were you- I swear no one in this house has any decency, and yet I’m the pervert, you sniff a pair of underwear once and you’re marked for life, but these idiots can damn near have sex on my bed, I swear you youth have no respect or common decency,” Jaemin went off and Chenle threw a box of candy at him. 

“Get out!” Chenle said and Jaemin glared at her. 

“Jaemin hurry up!” Jeno called and he grabbed his wallet off of the bedside table before leaving the room. 

“You sniff a pair of underwear one time and you’re marked for life,” Jisung imitated and Chnele looked at him before laughing. 

Jisung dropped his head on the bed, laughing before pulling the blanket over both of them. 

“I still had the blanket first,” He teased and she rolled her eyes before laying her head on his chest. 

“Yeah yeah,” She said, pinching him again.


	10. Love talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and girls hang out separately and talk about what the maknae are up to

Jisung sat flopped down onto the beanbag in Jeno and Renjun’s room, biting into the baguette that he’d been munching on when they told him they were having an emergency boys hangout in Jeno’s room. 

Jisung kind of wanted to hang out with Chenle but the girls had claimed her earlier, so Jisung figured he’d just munch on the bread and go to sleep on Jaemin hyung’s bed. 

But they wouldn’t let him weasel out of it, and hey, guy time didn’t seem completely awful.

“So, what are we playing now?” Jisung asked and Jaemin pulled a puzzle from under Jeno’s bed. 

“A puzzle?” He asked and Jaemin nodded eagerly. 

“This seems like some kind of lame metaphor that only the two of you understand,” Jisung said with a deadpan look and Jaemin just happily dumped the puzzle onto the floor. 

Jisung shrugged, starting to flip over the puzzle pieces. 

“So, anything on your mind?” Jaemin asked and Jisung raised an eyebrow, his fingers scouring the pieces for a match. 

“Wondering why you chose a thousand-piece puzzle when we have schedules tomorrow morning,” Jisung mumbled and Jaemin bumped his shoulder, causing the piece to fly out of his hand. 

Jisung glared at him. 

“Anything else?” Jeno asked and Jisung tilted his head suspiciously. 

“What else could I be thinking about?”  He asked and Jeno shrugged. 

“Maybe a certain girl,” Jeno suggested. 

“Shorter than you yet somehow objectively better at you than nearly everything,” Jaemin said and Jisung scrunched up his nose. 

“I know you like Renjun, but she really shouldn’t be on your minds twenty-four hours a day,” Jisung teased them and Jeno threw a pillow at him, scattering the puzzle further. 

“We’re not talking about us, even though yes, Renjun is objectively better than everyone in this house, we’re talking about Chenle,” He pointed out and Jisung scoffed. 

“I”m a better dancer than her, even though she works really hard, and makes the cutest faces when she learns, but that has nothing to do with anything. I’m not thinking about Chenle,” He whined, his face red as he tried to hyperfocus on the puzzle. 

He had guessed that Jaemin had told Jeno and Renjun what he had walked in on. 

Not like it was a big deal. 

He and Chenle hadn’t even talked about it after it happened. 

Which was infuriating, to say the least.

They just went back to normal, and normal was nice. 

Normal was great actually, he never wanted their friendship to end or become awkward. 

But that also didn’t mean that he didn’t think about kissing Chenle every time he saw her and that he wanted to hold her hand, and go on movie dates, and just  _ be her boyfriend _ . 

But he didn’t know how to express all of that, and Chenle hadn’t said anything to him, so maybe she didn’t want that at all. 

He wanted to be a cool oppa to her, but honestly, he felt like such a baby to her and to the band sometimes. 

He didn’t have any other friends outside of the team, and so he was painfully unaware of how any of this worked. 

“What’s going on there?” Jaemin asked gently and Jisung shook his head. 

“We’re not going to make fun of you, I genuinely want to know,” Jaemin said softly and Jisung let out a deep breath, opening his mouth before shutting it multiple times. 

“Is there something you need to ask your hyungs? Any advice?” Jeno asked, and Jisung pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“I like Chenle,” He said and they laughed. 

“Yeah, we know.”

“Hey, you guys said you wouldn’t laugh at me,” He complained, smacking their shoulders. 

“Sorry, you like Chenle, yes,” Jaemin said, doing his best to sober his expression. 

“Right, and we made out that one day, and that’s all that happened, and she hasn’t done anything, or said anything about it, and-” Jisung paused. 

“I need help,” He sighed, and Jaemin wrapped his arms around his waist.    
“How do I ask a girl out?” He asked and Jeno nodded sagely.

“Well firstly, you can’t tell her you like her in a serious manner. It’ll make you look desperate,” Jeno said and Jisung tilted his head. 

“But if I want her to date me, shouldn’t I tell her I like her and want her to date me?” He asked and Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

“Have you even watched a drama before? You know who tells the girl that they like her and want to date her? Second male leads. Second male leads don’t get the girl. You’ve got to be cool, got to tell her, we’re dating now, and that’s it. You never tell a girl that you like her, it makes you look like an idiot,” Jaemin explained and Jisung frowned. 

“I’m not following,” He said slowly. 

“When you guys made out, who initiated the kiss?” He asked and Jisung tried to think back. 

“We both did? She asked me if I wanted her to kiss my booboo, I told her I wanted her to just kiss me instead,” He said and Jeno groaned. 

“That’s why she hasn’t said anything. She had to initiate. You should have just swooped her up and kissed her,” Jeno said and Jaemin punched Jeno in the chest. 

“No, he did the right thing. You’ve got to ask for permission before you kiss, but you have to do it in a smooth way. You can’t sound like you’ve never been kissed before,” He said and Jisung’s shoulders deflated. 

“But I hadn’t? None of this makes sense. If I want Chenle to like me, I can’t tell her that I like her, and if I tell her I like her, she won’t like me. What’s the point of even liking girls, what did you guys do with Renjun noona?” Jisung asked and they both looked away quickly. 

“Wait, you guys are dating Renjun noona, right?” He asked and they rubbed their necks. 

“You see.”

“The thing about that.” They both started at the same time. 

“You guys still aren’t dating Renjun noona? Why am I even listening to you? You don’t know how to ask out girls either,” Jisung said and Jeno shook his head. 

“No, we’re just waiting for her, you know Renjun, if we admit first, she’ll think it’s a joke. We’re making her make the first move,” Jeno said and Jisung nodded.

“Ahh, I get it now,” He said with a smile and Jaemin clapped him on the back. 

“Great! I’m glad you get it,” Jaemin said and Jisung pushed them both. 

“You’re both just cowards,” He asserted and they pounced on him. 

Jisung didn’t know if his hyungs were right, but it was the only advice that he had.

He had no choice but to follow it. 

Chenle flopped face down on Donghyuck’s bed before rolling over onto her stomach.

“Zhong Jisung is the most infuriating boy on the planet and if given the opportunity, I would launch him into space,” Chenle ranted in a monotone voice before sitting up. 

“Honey, that’s all boys,” Renjun said pulling her hair into a ponytail before pulling out her nail polish.

They were having a well-deserved girls night because honestly the boys in their life were trash and they needed it. 

“What did he do this time?” Donghyuck asked, reaching into the chip bag. 

“Nothing, that’s the problem, he’s done absolutely nothing,” Chenle complained, sliding onto the floor with the girls. 

Renjun had alien books spread out in front of her and Donghyuck was flipping through a magazine. 

“I know what you mean, Jeno and Jaemin are playing some weird game of chicken with me to see if I’ll confess first. I’m just tired of the games,” She said and Donghyuck rolled her eyes. 

“But that’s not going to stop you from running whipped to them any time they bat their puppy dog eyes at you. I don’t see why we even have to wait, I say we make the first move,” Donghyuck said and Renjun pushed her. 

“Like you asked out Mark? Don’t be a hypocrite,” Renjun complained and Donghyuck pulled a face at the older girl. 

“I don’t like Mark,” She denied. 

“Why do I have to wait? Why can’t I just ask him out?” Chenle asked and Donghyuck pushed her. 

“You can’t ask a boy out, You have to ask him out without asking him out,” Donghyuck said.

“How exactly do I do that, oh wise one?”

“Well, you’ve got to make the first move. I know, we’ll all hang out, and we’ll have a make-out contest, it’ll give Jisung incentive to kiss you,” Donghyuck said and Renjun shook her head. 

“Don’t put your ho agenda on Chenle. Honestly, if he likes you, he’ll just say something,” Renjun said, looking up from where she was painting her toenails green. 

“Obviously that hasn’t worked yet for you. Oh, I know. You’re gonna need a banana, a condom, and how dextrous are your toes?” Donghyuck asked and Chenle smacked her shoulder.

“That’s gross!” She complained and Donghyuck pouted. 

“I’m giving you priceless tips, you’re not heeding it,” She said and Chenle shook her head, leaning on Renjun’s shoulder.

“I don’t know why I’m asking you guys, Renjun’s boyfriends are dating each other instead of her, and Donghyuck’s literally pining over the human embodiment of a watermelon, I’m going to die alone,” She said and Renjun shrugged. 

“Due to climate change, we only have 1000 Mondays left, so at least you won’t have to wait too long,” Renjun said and Chenle smacked them both on the shoulder before digging into the snacks. 

They were honestly hopeless. 

  
  



	11. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin just wants to know who Jeno's best friend is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me know if there is anything you want to see in this story! Also, this gets a little existential, so not sure if I should warn for fake deep 2 am thoughts or not.

Jaemin was Jeno’s best friend. 

He knew it.

Everyone knew it.

They had known each other for the longest, being a part of SM rookies together. 

They’d been together the longest, and Jaemin felt comfortable in that role. 

He was his best friend. 

At least, until Renjun came around. 

The girl was pretty, funny, and smart, and they got along really well. But make no mistake about it, Jaemin was his best friend. 

Then he hurt his back. 

Coming back from the injury was weird. 

He felt like his Czennie had forgotten about him, that the group had forgotten about him, that his best friend forgot about him. 

There were so many things that the group went through that Jaemin wasn’t there for. They even had their first win without him, and sometimes it made him think that they didn’t need him. 

But, of course, Jeno never let him feel like that, and neither did Renjun.

He fit back in, and he and Jeno fell into a relationship that neither of them had seen coming. Even though they were dating, Jaemin couldn’t help the urge of wanting to confirm that they were best friends. 

Of course, Renjun liked to tease him about her being Jeno’s best friend instead.

He wanted to refute it, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t ignore the way Jeno went all soft-eyed for her whenever she said anything to him.

It didn’t help that he was also soft for Renjun. 

He liked the girl so much, and he figured that she had to know. He and Jeno had even talked about the fact that both of them had feelings for her.

He wanted to do something about it, but they never really knew how, or what could be done about it. It was already risky for Jeno and Jaemin to date. It wasn’t like he thought Dispatch would out them or anything, but the idea that if things went bad, well, what that could do to the whole band?

Adding Renjun to the mix just felt like adding a lit match to a container of gasoline, and he really didn’t want the group to combust.

So he wouldn’t tell her.

Jaemin heard a knock on his door and he turned to see Renjun standing at the door. 

She was in her pajamas. 

“Can I sleep in here?” She asked and Jaemin nodded, holding the blanket open for her.

“Did you know Donghyuck’s sleeping shirtless now?” Jaemin asked as Renjun settled in.

“Yeah, she says it's supposed to be better for her,” Renjun said quietly and Jaemin put his hand on Renjun’s hip, cuddling in close to her. 

“I heard it’s healthy for you to sleep without panties,” Jaemin said and she slapped his chest. 

“You would know all the news on panties weirdo,” She complained before turning to face him. 

Jaemin couldn’t help the soft smile on his face, the teasing grin falling away. 

There was just something about Renjun that turned him into a fool.

“Do you think we’re alone in the universe?” She asked and Jaemin shrugged. 

He didn’t really give much thought to what was beyond Earth, there was still so much here he hadn’t seen or done yet, so he couldn’t give thought to any extra-terrestrials.

“I think that we have a lot to do tomorrow,” Jaemin started and Renjun slapped him in the shoulder. 

“I’m being serious,” Renjun said and Jaemin settled into the bed a little.

“I don’t know, I never really give thought to it,” He said and Renjun sighed. 

“Well, think about it,” She huffed and Jaemin stared at the ceiling for a little. 

“I think- I think we’re alone,” Jaemin said softly and Renjun frowned. 

“If we’re alone, what would be the point of it all?” She asked and he shrugged. 

“Sometimes there is no point,” He said and she shook her head. 

“I don’t want to be alone, it’s already lonely enough on Earth. To have no one in the galaxy as well-” She began and he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“You’re not alone, you know that Injunnie? You’ve got twenty people who love you, and six that will never leave your side. Even when you eventually go to prison for killing Jisung,” Jaemin teased and She pinched him. 

“Not if I don’t kill you first,” She complained before laying her head on his chest. 

“It’s okay though, I feel weird sometimes too,” Jaemin divulged and she looked up at him. 

“That’s because you are weird,” She teased.

“I’m being serious,” He said, an echo to her serious tone from earlier and she gave him her attention. 

“I feel like I don’t fit in. You guys made all those memories without me, and I just- I’m left behind,” Jaemin divulged and Renjun shook her head. 

“Your injury was so long ago. We won for Boom, we got a Daesang, we’ve proved we need you. We can’t do it without you Na Jaemin,” She said genuinely and Jaemin couldn’t stop his sappy grin from spreading across his face. 

“I like you too much Huang Renjun,” He confessed and she pushed him away.

“Stop playing,” She said and he shook his head. 

“I’m being serious,” He said and she sighed. 

“I like you too Na Jaemin,” She said softly. 

“Me too?” Jaemin turned his head to see Jeno standing at the door.

“What are you doing?” Renjun asked and Jeno scoffed, climbing into bed with them. 

“You think I’m going to let you steal my boyfriend? Like I said, what about me Huang Renjun,” He asked and she turned plink.

“I like you too Lee Jeno, you brat,” She complained and Jeno smiled, his eyes disappearing. 

“Told you I’d get her to confess to me first,” Jeno teased and Jaemin and Renjun smacked him at the time.

“I like both of you too,” Jeno confessed.

“Does this mean we’re all dating now?” He asked and Renjun looked between the two of them. 

“If you guys… I mean, yeah,” She said and Jaemin smiled, kissing them both on the forehead. 

“Good, now that that’s taken care of,” He said, turning to face Jeno.

“Who’s your best friend, me or Renjun?”


	12. Girl Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun and Donghyuck get into a fight over Mark Lee of all things.

Donghyuck shoved Renjun out of the way with her shoulder as she fought to get into the van. She got into the van, planting herself next to the window and putting her headphones in. 

She watched as the smaller girl rubbed her shoulder and hissed something in Chinese to Chenle. 

“What?” Donghyuck asked, raising her eyebrow, and Renjun rolled her eyes at the tan girl. 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Renjun said and Donghyuck made it a point to roll her eyes at the girl before putting the headphones back in her ears. 

Mark climbed into the van, sitting next to Renjun who turned towards him, pinching him.

Donghyuck wasn’t jealous.

Don’t get her messed up. 

What did she have to be jealous of?

It’s not her fault that Mark Lee was pulling Renjun in his lap, and tickling her. 

She didn’t care if Mark was flirting with Renjun. 

Especially if the girl wanted to flirt back, even though she already had two boyfriends. 

Why wouldn’t she try to take her boyfriend?

Okay, not boyfriend, because she and Mark Lee weren’t dating. 

But Renjun knew how much Donghyuck liked Mark. 

Even if she never acted like she liked him.

Everyone knew how much she liked Mark Lee. 

  
She didn’t know why she liked him. 

It was probably because they performed together so much, and were the closest in age in 127. 

It was simply a process of elimination. 

It wasn’t because she thought Mark Lee was handsome. 

She wasn’t like an idiot. She could see he was conventionally attractive. 

He was nice looking. 

His personality was annoying too. 

He was so fun to mess with though, and he entertained her. 

She also liked his laugh for some reason, and that stupid thing his face did when he found something funny, and he scrunched his nose. 

He was adorable. 

He was so shy, and nerdy, and stupid. 

He made her heart flutter, even when he was doing the most, and trying to act suave. 

She liked him for some reason.

Something was wrong with her, obviously.

Like she said, Renjun knew that she liked him. 

So why was she flirting with the boy?

It was like a basic tenant of girl code. 

You don’t flirt with the boy that your friend likes. 

I mean, sure Donghyuck flirts with Jeno and Jaemin, but it wasn’t serious. 

She flirted with everyone. 

Everyone knew it was a joke.

But Donghyuck knew how she felt about the two boys.

She wouldn’t flirt seriously with them.

And she  _ could _ flirt with Jeno or Jaemin. 

They were both cute, and even though Jeno had a shit personality, she could do it. 

But she  _ wouldn’t _ . 

That was an important distinction. 

She wouldn’t.

She wished Renjun would award her with the same courtesy.

They were coming back from the studio, and normally Mark didn’t come back with Dream, instead opting to go to his 127 room. But he’d said something about wanting to hang out with everyone. 

Codeword, he was probably trying to get close with Renjun.

Donghyuck debated going back to the 127 dorm herself, because why would she stay around to watch them flirt?

But Donghyuck wasn’t a punk bitch and she wasn’t going to let Renjun run her out of their house.

Period. 

So she was going back to the dorm, albeit begrudgingly. 

The van made its way back to the dorm and she gathered her stuff, watching as Renjun and Mark whispered to each other. 

Whatever. 

She grabbed her duffle bag, deciding that a shower to clear her head and a big bowl of ice cream was in order. 

She deserved it. 

She was going to go do a face mask and game until her eyes bled. 

Donghyuck pushed between Renjun and Mark, who were walking slow. 

“Excuse you,” Renjun said and Donghyuck turned to look back at Renjun.

“What?” She asked and Renjun raised her eyebrows. 

“Um, you just bumped into me,” Renjun said incredulously.

“Oh, did I?” Donghyuck said, putting on an air of disinterest.

“Yes, are you telling me you didn’t see me?” She asked and Donghyuck shrugged.

“You gotta admit, there’s not much to see,” She said, turning her head. 

“What is your problem?” Renjun asked and Donghyuck shook her head. 

“I’m completely unbothered, why, are you pressed or something?” She asked and Jisung sighed. 

“Here they go,” He complained.

Donghyuck sent him a withering look, and he backed off, his hands up in surrender.

“You know what, I’m not doing this with you,” Renjun said before turning away from the girl again. 

Donghyuck huffed, slinging her duffle bag in the corner and going to the bathroom. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door and she turned up her music. 

“Yah! Don’t ignore me,” Chenle yelled through the door and she turned the music down. 

“What?” 

“Why are you and Renjun fighting?” She asked and Donghyuck turned off the water. 

“We’re not fighting,” She insisted and Chenle rolled her eyes. 

“You’re listening to your girl fight playlist, screaming Cardi B lyrics. You’re fighting,” She pointed out and Donghyuck opened the door, leaning into it. 

“Well, sometimes Cardi’s the vibe. Sometimes you gotta smack a bitch,” She said with a shrug and Chenle rolled her eyes again. 

“You’re being stupid.”

“Yah, I’m your unnie, don’t talk to me like that,” She said and Chenle shook her head. 

“You’re both being stupid, but you especially,  _ unnie _ . So, I’m out, I’m neutral, call me Switzerland,” She said before leaving, calling for Jisung to meet her in her room to stay away from the stupidity. 

Donghyuck got dressed, throwing her hair into a ponytail before going to the kitchen to get her ice cream.

Renjun was sitting on the couch next to Mark, Jeno sitting next to Mark and Jaemin on the other side of Renjun. 

Donghyuck grabbed the carton, hiking her shorts up a little on her hips so that her honey thighs were on display before strutting into the living room.

“Jeno!” She said, dropping into the boy’s lap. 

He squawked as she landed and she shifted around so that her butt was squared with his crotch. 

“Hey channie, we were just getting ready to watch a movie,” He said, looking over at Renjun.

“Do you want to watch with us?” He asked and she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“I want to go play games, will you come with me, oppa,” She said cutely, pouting.

“Yeah, well we’re all watching movies,” Renjun said and Donghyuck shifted. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to play with myself. I want to play with oppa,” She said tilting her head cutely again. 

She was cute, and if Renjun wanted to go there, Donghyuck would show her just how she played. 

“Uh,” Jeno started, looking at Jaemin and Renjun.

Donghyuck hooked her finger under Jeno’s chin, pulling it towards her. 

“Come on, we can go be alone,” She said sultrily, batting her eyes at the boy, sucking her spoon into her mouth.

“We’ll have more fun than watching a movie,” Donghyuck said and Renjun grabbed her hair, causing her to fall into Mark’s lap.

“Get up! Let’s go!” Renjun said, yanking on Donghyuck’s hair until the girl was dragged into her room. 

Donghyuck slapped her when she let go and Renjun slapped her back. 

“What the hell Donghyuck!” Renjun yelled. 

“What the hell Renjun!” She yelled back and Renjun reached up to smack her again, which she dodged. 

“Why are you messing with my boyfriend?” Renjun asked, her hand still poised to strike. 

“Why are you breaking girl code?” Donghyuck asked, pushing Renjun who pushed her back. 

“Girl code?” Renjun asked and Donghyuck nodded.

“Yes! You’re flirting with Mark. You know that I like him and you’re flirting with him! You already have a boyfriend, two and you want to take mine? I mean, yeah, I know that Mark isn’t my boyfriend yet, and he probably thinks that you’re cuter, because you’re skinnier and paler and it’s fine or whatever, but I like him and you knew that!” She said and Renjun smacked her again.

“Hey! Stop smacking me!”

“You’re so stupid. I don’t like Mark Lee, ew. I’m not flirting with him. Like you said, I have two boyfriends. I don’t want your man. And you’re gorgeous, stop down talking yourself,” She said and Donghyuck frowned. 

“Well, he’s flirting with you,” She complained and Renjun raised her hand.

“I’m going to slap you again, I’m not doing this,” She said and there was a knock on the door. 

“Hyuckie?” Mark whispered through the door. 

“Talk to him and leave me out of your drama, also, if you ever mess with my boys again, I’ll kill you,” She said, her voice low and threatening before opening the door and brushing past the boy standing there. 

“Leave me alone,” Donghyuck complained, flopping on her bed and Mark closed the door behind him. 

He came and sat on the bed next to her, petting her hip softly.

“I thought Renjun was going to kill you. She’s so vicious to be so little,” Mark said and Donghyuck groaned. 

“What do you want church boy?” She asked and Mark pushed her. 

“Why are you being so mean?” He asked and she sat up, glaring at him.

He had those stupid round glasses on that made her want to mock him endlessly but also made her heart flutter. 

“Cause of your stupid face,” She complained and he raised his eyebrows.

"My stupid handsome face?" He said and Donghyuck cringed. 

“No, you’re stupid ugly face,” She complained, crossing her arms, stubbornly. 

“You think I’m handsome, you like me,” Mark said and Donghyuck blushed, pretending to retch. 

“No, I don’t. me like you- gross, I don’t like you at all, that’s just-” She said and Mark slapped his hand across her mouth. 

“I heard you talking to Renjun. I like you too,” He said softly. 

“You eavesdropping piece of- wait, you like me?” She asked, her voice just as soft. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of obvious,” He pointed out and she shook her head. 

“But you were flirting with Renjun,” She pointed out. 

“Don’t be stupid, I’m friends with Renjun just like you are,” He said and she flicked him. 

“Yah, don’t think having a crush on me will make me soft on you church boy,” She said and he shook his head. 

“Then I won’t be the only one hard,” Mark joked and Donghyuck rolled her eyes

“You make me sick,” She complained and he shook his head, tackling her to the bed. 

“Nuh-uh, you like me. I make your heart flutter, that’s why you were about to get your ass beat by Renjun,” He teased and she sighed. 

“Number one, you shouldn’t go against your girlfriend, number two, don’t get ahead of yourself, I never said you make my heart flutter,” She complained and Mark smirked down at her.

“You’re my girlfriend now?” He asked and she rolled her eyes playfully. 

“No, you’re my girlfriend,” She teased before leaning up and kissing him. 

He pulled away with a big grin.

“I can’t believe you were going to fight someone for me,” He said and Donghyuck slapped him on the side the head. 

“I regret this already.” She said before leaning back down and kissing him.


	13. Second male lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's worst fear comes true when Chenle becomes close to a handsome Aussie.

Chenle laughed, waving at the Felix. The boy wrapped his arms around Chenle, hugging the girl before letting go with a laugh.

“See you later oppa!”

“See you,” He said in English, his deep voice and his accent on full display.

Jisung watched as they continued to talk even after his other members had already left the room.

“You’re staring really hard,” Jaemin said and Jisung scoffed. 

“I’m not staring,” He whined, watching as Felix lifted Chenle yet again. 

“Really? 'Cause it looks like you’re staring,” Jaemin pointed out and Jisung turned to look away from Chenle to look at Jisung. 

“I’m not staring, what would I even have to stare about?” Jisung asked and Jaemin shrugged. 

“They’re kissing,” Jaemin said and Jisung whipped his head around quickly before smacking Jaemin’s shoulder when he realized that he’d said it to purposely get on him. Chenle and Felix were just standing next to each other.

“Yah, don’t hit me,” Jaemin said and Jisung narrowed his eyes at the elder. 

“You’re so annoying,” He complained and Jaemin stuck his tongue out. 

“Why would they kiss Jisung? You’re stupid,” Jaemin said back and Jisung frowned. 

“Because he’s cute and she’s cute and he has that stupid accent, and why wouldn’t they kiss?” He asked and Jaemin took a deep breath. 

“If you want, I can talk to him for you,” He said and Jisung smiled up at him. 

“And tell him what?” 

“That you think he’s cute,” 

“Na Jaemin I hope you fucking die,” Jisung said seriously and Jaemin kicked his kneecap out, causing him to hit the floor. 

Felix and Chenle turned from their conversation to look at him and Jisung cursed under his breath. 

Way to go. 

“I should get going, I’ll text you, alright?” He asked and Chenle nodded, hugging Felix again.

“See you guys later!” Felix said to them cheerily before leaving the room, catching up to his members. 

“Jisung-ah, I know you have poop hands, but I thought you were more coordinated than that, What’s the dance section going to be?” She teased and Jisung got up, embarrassed and angry.

“Shut up,” Jisung said, stomping off. 

“Yah Jisung! I was just kidding,” The girl called after him, but he ignored it.

Jisung laid next to Chenle in bed, his laptop playing a movie in front of them. 

They were watching a movie together, Frozen.

Sue him, he really liked Anna.

Normally they would watch the movie together and Chenle would say. 

‘Who do you like better, me or Anna,’ and he would answer anna, and she’d smack him and they would wrestle and it would just be nice. 

He’d been sitting through the movie, his fingers fluttering back and forth in little hand exercises he’d been taught in dance trying to calm himself down. 

He felt like an absolute idiot, but he had to do something. 

He planned to say screw it to Jeno and Jaemin’s rules. 

He was going to confess first. 

He couldn’t stand the thought of going into 2020 without telling her. 

And a more selfish part of him was afraid that if he didn’t, he’d miss his chance. 

So, he was going to confess to her. 

He decided to do it now, while they watched Frozen, 

He was waiting for Chenle to ask who he liked more, Her or Anna. 

But she hadn’t asked yet. 

Instead, she was sitting up, her legs crossed as she texted. 

She was giggling to herself as she typed. 

Kisung nudged Chenle, and the girl just tilted with the nudge, not giving him any attention. 

Jisung turned to the girl, watching as she giggled again as she read something.

“What’s so funny?” Jisung asked, pausing the laptop and Chenle ignored him, still texting. 

“Yah!” he said, pushing her with his foot this time, kicking her phone out of her hand. 

“Yah watch it poop hands, or I guess I should say poop feet,” She teased and Jisung sat up to look at her. 

“Look at what Felix said,” Chenle said, grabbing her phone and holding it up to Jisung. 

He read the message, trying not to crack a smile because it was funny, but it wasn’t that funny. 

Especially since Felix said it. 

He pushed the phone away from his face and Chenle frowned. 

He refused to be a second male lead. 

“Yah, Park Chenle, only focus on me from now on,” He stuttered out and Chenle laughed, flicking him in the forehead. 

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked and Jisung frowned at her.

“I was being serious.”

“Don’t tell me you’re confessing to me because I’m talking to another boy, that better not be what’s happening right now idiot,” She said and Jisung felt his eyebrows quiver. 

“Yah, I mean it, don’t talk to him anymore, talk to me,” Jisung said and Chenle straight up punched him in the chest. 

“Ow, what was that for?” He asked, rubbing his chest sorely. 

“For being an idiot. You can’t confess to me because you think another boy likes me, which he doesn’t. Because it’s possible for me to have friends that are boys Jisung.”   
“But I mean it. I just- We kissed that day and then you didn’t say anything, and I was going to just ask you out, but you never wanted to talk about it, and Jeno and Jaemin told me not to tell you because you don’t tell girls you like them, and I don’t want to be the second male lead,” Jisung whined out and Chenle frowned. 

“The what?” 

The second male lead, like in a drama? The one who likes the girl forever, but instead a cool guy with a deep voice comes up and sweeps her off her feet,” Jisung explained woefully and Chenle smooshed his face in his hands. 

“No one’s sweeping me off my feet Jisung Pwark. Even if he has a cool voice, and he raps well. I like you, not him, you idiot,” She complained and Jisung pressed his lips to Chenle’s.

“I like you too, Park Chenle.” He said and she smiled at him as she pulled away. 

“Yeah yeah, but next time you slap my phone out of my hand with your dirty feet I’ll bury you alive you peasant,” She teased and he leaned forward, kissing her again.


	14. Finish Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Mark have a sleepover and decide to play Mortal Kombat.  
> Renjun's a sore loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking forever posting and not replying to messages. I really appreciate everyone's comments, and I will get around to them soon!  
> Everyone please stay safe and healthy!  
> Wash your hands and self isolate if possible!

Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s left arm and Jeno grabbed her right arm, dragging her into the living room. 

Mark and Donghyuck were already sitting on the couch and Chenle was sitting on the floor, Jisung trying to cram his long legs underneath the table. 

“Can’t I just lay in bed?” She complained with a pout and Jaemin kissed her pout. 

“No, you’ve been alone for too long,” Jeno said, leaning his head on her shoulder. 

Renjun relented, climbing over the side of the couch and flopping onto Donghyuck and Mark’s laps. 

Donghyuck groaned, trying to push her away and Renjun loosened her body, making her heavier. 

Donghyuck slapped her on the butt to get her to move. 

“Hey! Only we can slap her butt,” Jeno complained and Renjun looked up at them, glaring. 

“With her permission obviously,” Jeno backpedaled and Renjun gave him a pleased smile before crawling off of Donghyuck, curling up on a cushion. 

Jaemin and Jeno curled around her.

“Are you going to be all kissy this whole time?” Jisung said, pressing his head into the couch to look back at them. 

“Why are you minding my business Jisung?” She asked and he stuck his tongue out at her. 

She threatened to slap him and he crossed his arms, sinking into Chenle’s side. 

“Alright, what are we doing?” Renjun asked everyone else and Mark looked up from his phone. 

“We having a sleepover,” Mark said and Renjun groaned. 

“I could have slept in my room,” She pointed out and Jaemin pointed at the clock. 

“It’s only six in the afternoon,” He said and she groaned again, slumping into Jeno’s side. 

“We’re having a tournament, the loser has to pay for dinner,” Jisung said.

“What game?” He asked and Jisung shrugged. 

“Whatever’s cheapest,” He said, grabbing the controller. 

“Get  _ NBA 2K _ ,” Chenle said excitedly. 

“No, get  _ FIFA _ ,” Jeno cut in. 

“No, let’s play a scary game, get a Zombie game,” Donghyuck said and Mark groaned. 

“No, Let’s get  _ Red Dead Redemption _ ,” Mark called and Donghyuck hit him with a pillow. 

“I’ve had enough of your yeehaw agenda!” She said, pelting him with the pillow and he deflected the hits before pausing. 

“Ooh  _ Spiderman _ , let’s get  _ Spiderman _ ,” He said excitedly. 

“We get it, you both lived in queens,” Donghyuck said exasperatedly. 

“It’s not even a multiplayer game idiot,” Renjun said and Mark complained about no one respecting their elders. 

“Okay, I got it, let’s get this,” Jisung said, finding a game. 

Mortal Kombat X.

They were all in their pajamas, spending free time together. They had free time between schedules, and since Donghyuck and Mark would be off on tour soon and who knew when they would come back, so they wanted to spend time together while they still could. 

They downloaded the game and Jisung handed Chenle the remote. 

“I want to be Chun Li,” Jisung said, searching the gallery of characters and Jisung laughed. 

“Yah, that’s S _treet Fighter_ , not _Mortal Kombat,_ ” She complained and he shrugged. 

“Same difference,” He said before scrolling through and picking a character. 

  
  


“Yah Jisung, stop kicking me in the balls!” Jeno complained as Jisung hit the combo for the third time straight. 

“Stop whining because you’re losing,” Jisung said, smashing random buttons before the screen darkened. 

_ Finish Him _

The screen prompted as Jeno’s character swayed and Jisung pressed random buttons, missing the fatality. 

“Dude, how are you winning right now?” Jeno complained, throwing the controller down.

“I’m a master player,” Jisung yelled, standing up. 

“More like mastur-” Donghyuck started and Mark slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say something inappropriate. 

She glared at him and he moved his hand, kissing her. 

Donghyuck wrinkled her nose, trying to hide her cute blush before nudging Jisung, telling him to get the next game ready.

She’d been the second defeat and still wasn’t over it. 

“Who’s next?” He asked and everyone turned to look at Renjun. 

“It’s your turn unnie,” Chenle said and Renjun shook his head. 

“I don’t want to play,” She complained eating a chip. 

They’d ordered pizza thirty minutes ago, and it was supposed to be here in ten more minutes but she was too hungry to wait. 

“You have to play!” Jaemin complained. 

“Yeah, avenge us!” Jeno said and Renjun shook her head. 

“I don’t want to play,” She complained. 

“If you don’t play, you’re paying,” Mark leveraged and she grabbed the remote. 

“Fine, how do I play?” She asked and Jisung shook his head. 

“You can’t tell her how to play,” He complained and she sighed. 

“Fine,” She said, picking Kitana. 

Jisung picked Johnny Cage and they started the match. 

Jisung started off with his signature moves, kicking Renjun’s character in the ankles and crotch repeatedly. 

“Yah Jisung, fight fair!” Renjun complained, watching her character turn green as she got a combo. 

“No, I’m fighting to win,” He complained, kicking her character in the crotch and ankle respectively. 

“I’ll remember this on the roof Jisung. Everything you do to me now, I’ll do to you,” She said and Jisung shrugged. 

“That’s future Jisung’s problem,” He said, kicking her again in the ankle and crotch. 

She lost the first round and he smiled at her. 

“You lose noona,” Jisung gloated in her face before getting up and dancing around the living room. 

Everyone went quiet. 

“Rest in peace Jisung,” Chenle said softly bowing her head. 

“Gone too soon,” Donghyuck said and Renjun put the controller down and got off the couch. 

She came back with her wallet, pulling out her card and putting it on the table. 

“Give up?” He asked with a cheesy grin and Mark shook his head. 

“He gon’ die,” Mark said solemnly. 

“Don’t hurt him too bad,” Jaemin said and Mark shook his head.    
“He’s so stupid, he doesn’t even know to run,” Jeno pointed out.

“Run? Why would I r-”

He was cut off as Renjun kicked him in the ankle and then in the balls. 

He sunk to the floor with a whine and the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll go get it,” She said cheerily, stepping on his back to answer the phone. 

“I was riding so high, what happened,” He whined and Chenle scooped him up in her arms, rocking him. 

“You were Icarus and Renjun unnie was the sun,” She said and Mark sighed. 

"Every game night ends like this. Why do we even try?" Jeno said nonchalantly.

“Game nights at the 127 Dorm never end like this,” Mark said, before grabbing the controller. 

“So, who’s next?” He asked, hitting rematch. 


	15. Savage, classy, bougie, insecure? No that's not how it goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls decide to make Tiktoks during the Quarantine and for the first time in Chenle's young life she feels like she's not enough.
> 
> Also known as Chenle wants to be seen as sexy and no one is having that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for such a long hiatus. Quarantine and the overarching pandemic has turned my life upside down and I've been having a hard time being creative and writing this story. I have a few ideas left, but it's still really hard to put them to paper, so I will mark this story as complete for now.  
> Thank you to everyone who followed this story and commented such nice encouraging things, you definitely were a light spot in all of this.   
> Please enjoy!

=“Come here,” Donghyuck said, grabbing Chenle’s hand and pulling her out of the chair. 

“Where are we going?” She asked, being dragged to the living room. 

They’d been under quarantine for a while, and Chenle was doing her best to stay sane. 

“You’ve been in your room all day, we want to hang out,” Donghyuck said and Chenle watched as Renjun pressed play on the music. 

Chenle watched as Renjun began to dance in front of the camera before busting out in giggles and stopping it. 

“What are you guys doing,” Chenle finally asked and Renjun turned back to look at her. 

“We’re making TikToks, you’ve got to do it with us,” Renjun said and Chenle frowned. 

“But we don’t have an official Tiktok account. SM will be mad at us if we post something without confirming it with them,” Chenle pointed out and Donghyuck shook her head. 

“We’re not going to really post them, it’s just for us,” Donghyuck said and Chenle nodded. 

“Okay fine, which ones are we doing?” She asked, tying her hair up into a ponytail. 

“Well, I want to do dance ones,” Donghyuck said and Chenle nodded. 

“Are we doing them together, or separate?” She asked and Donghyuck shrugged.

“I don’t give a fuck what you two do, I’m doing Savage,” Donghyuck said and Renjun began to scroll through Tiktok on her phone. 

“If we’re gonna dance, I want to do Dream Girl, oh and Say So, and we should definitely do the Throw It Back challenge,” Renjun listed. 

“Oh, I’ll do Savage too then,” Chenle said and Donghyuck snickered. 

“What’s so funny?” Chenle asked and Donghyuck shook her head, pulling at the waistband of her shorts. 

“Oh, nothing,” She said, eyeing Renjun who busted out in a peal of laughter 

“For real,” She said and Donghyuck shook her head again. 

“Nothing, come on, let’s do the throw it back one first,” Donghyuck said before starting the music. 

Donghyuck was wearing a tight creme crop top that stretched across her chest and a pair of satin shorts that showed off her thighs. Her hair was half-up, curled softly to show that she had put effort into it. 

Renjun was wearing a loose cropped hoodie and a pair of leggings that made her short legs seem longer. Her hair was straightened sleek over her shoulders, the blonde a cute highlight

Chenle looked down at her own outfit. 

A Sweatshirt she’d borrowed from Jisung that had a bleach stain on the pocket and her favorite pair of basketball shorts that were Golden State Warrior Blue. She hadn’t washed her hair in probably two or three days and it definitely didn’t look as good as the other girls.

To say that she felt ugly next to them was an understatement.

“Yah, you missed your cue,” Donghyuck said and Chenle shook her head. 

“Oh, sorry, let me try again,” She said and Donghyuck shook her head. 

“To be a professional singer and dancer, you would think you would be better at this,” She said and Chenle rolled her eyes at the elder girl. 

“To be a professional shit talker you would think that your words would be more clever,” Chenle pointed out and Donghyuck made a cute face at her before turning back on the music. 

Chenle shook her head before starting, counting the beat before putting her hand on her knee and attempting to ‘throw it back’.

The snickers started again and Chenle glared at the other girls. 

“What are you guys doing?” Jisung asked, flopping down on the couch. 

“What does it look like?” Chenle asked exasperated and Jisung raised his eyebrow,

“It looks like you’ve got a hernia, ahjumma,” He said and Chenle glared at him. 

Jaemin and Jeno also came in, leaning against the couch. 

“We’re making Tiktoks,” Renjun said, starting up a different song as she covered her eyes and began to move her hips. 

Jeno grabbed her hips, moving his hips in tandem, and Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s hips doing the same before that started to laugh, turning off the video. 

“Come on Jisung, do it with me,” Chenle said and Jisung clicked his wrist together, miming handcuffs. 

“Don’t be a jerk, come dance with me, I want to make a cute couple TikTok too,” Chenle said, stomping her feet. 

Jisung huffed, getting up and covering his face dancing far away from her. 

“Jisung stop!” She complained and the boy grabbed her hips, moving his hips as Chenle moved hers. 

Jisung laughed, pulling away and she turned, smacking him in the chest. 

“Im sorry, it’s just-” Jisung started, trying to pull her into him and she pulled away. 

“What?” She said and Jisung sighed. 

“It- you’re not really a sexy-” He began and her face turned red. 

“I’m not sexy?” She said before ripping her sweatshirt off. 

“You’re wearing a dirty sports bra,” Jisung pointed out, his face red before covering his eyes. 

Jeno shook his head. 

“You’re digging yourself in a deep hole,” Jeno said and Jaemin shook his head.

“If you keep going, you’re going to need a shovel, Jisung-ah,” Jaemin said and Chenle crossed her arms over her stomach. 

“I just meant that _you know,_ Sexy isn’t really your concept?” Jisung tried again.

“This is stupid,” Chenle complained, throwing her Jacket down and running back to her room. 

“Chenle, wait,” She heard, but she flopped down on her bed, ignoring her members' calls. Her door busted open and she felt the distinct feeling of two bodies flopping on the bed.

“Chenle-yah, we didn’t mean to make you upset,” Renjun said softly, rubbing through her hair. 

“Yeah. We all have our things. I’m the sexy one, Renjun’s the bitchy one, and you’re the cute one,” Donghyuck said and Chenle could hear Renjun punching Donghyuck in the shoulder. 

“Yeah, but I wanna be sexy too. Besides, Jisung doesn't think I’m sexy,” She said and Renjun rolled the younger girl onto her side. 

“Does it really matter if Jisung thinks your sexy? I mean, we can all agree that the boys in our groups are so precious but so braindead. Besides, you know Jisung has a problem with admitting things are ‘sexy’. He’s still a baby, and so are you,” Renjun said and Chenle pouted. 

“I’m not a baby, I can legally drink,” She said and Renjun plucked her. 

“And somehow you’re still a baby. You don’t have to worry about any of that. Even if we were laughing at you, you’re plenty sexy. God I feel gross saying that,” Renjun said and Chenle sat up.

“Really, you think I’m sexy?” She asked softly and Donghyuck grabbed her in a hug. 

“Of course we do. I’m sorry that we made fun of you. Even if you aren’t built the way we are, it doesn’t mean that we should laugh at you. Especially at your body. We already have enough people judging our bodies, we don’t need to do it to each other,” She said and Chenle wrapped her arms around the other two holding them tight. 

“Thank you Unnies,” Chenle said softly. 

She was normally very secure in her body, but she hadn’t realized just how sensitive she could be.

She was lucky she had the unnies that she did.

  
  



End file.
